You Are My Home
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: What if Ziva and McGee had been married long before NCIS? Established McGiva. The prequel to The Way You Make Me Feel and A Small Distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Home **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**********Summary: What if Ziva and McGee had been married long before NCIS? Established McGiva. The prequel to _The Way You Make Me Feel_ and _A Small Distraction_.**

_The American Embassy_

_ Tel Aviv, Israel_

_1995_

He had been hundreds of places over his short seventeen years, but of all the places he'd been, Israel fascinated him the most. He'd stood on the shores of Haiti, walked the streets of Paris, sat in the bookshops of London, gotten caught in the bizzares of Spain, and all had been beautiful, but none so beautiful as-

As the girl who just walked into the main lobby of the embassy. She looked to be a couple years younger than he was, but her youthful age was nothing next to her exotic beauty. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her hips, a black top, and a simple zip-up sweater with sneakers. Her long dark hair was down around her face in loose curls, and she had soft olive skin. But what caught his attention were her dark, enchanting gaze. As they locked eyes, he soon found the tables turned; he now, was the object of her scrunity. Suddenly, she made her way towards him, and as the distance closed between them, he closed his book and moved to slip it into his bag.

"_Shalom_." His head snapped up; she stood in front of him, a small smile on her face. He opened his mouth to return her greeting, but drew a blank. "You must be the son of Ambassador McGee. Correct?" He noticed that she spoke slowly, as though getting her English right. She had also not used the familiar American contractions, preferring to go through the process of making her speech long and correct. He nodded, and she held out a hand. "I am Zi-"

"There you are, Timothy!" Both turned as Ambassador McGee and another man, one who had the girl's same dark hair, eyes and olive skin, made their way towards them. "Where is your sister?" The teen finally managed to speak, meeting his father's gaze.

"Sarah's with Mom, in back at the apartment." The older man nodded, his gaze finally landing on the girl next to Tim.

"Ah, this must be the oldest daughter you told me about, Eli." He said, turning sparkling green eyes on the girl, who blushed, and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, this is Ziva. My oldest daughter." The other man said, turning to his daughter. She starts at Tel Aviv College in the fall." The boy's eyes shot up, impressed, even as his father said,

"Ah, well, congratulations, my dear. You'll like college. Timothy certainly does. He's a senior at MIT in Massachusetts back in the States this fall." A blush tinted his cheeks, and he ducked his head, slipping his bag over his shoulder. "Shall we head to lunch?" And the two moved ahead, before turning back to the teens. "Aren't you both coming? We've decided that we can have a pleasant lunch outside of the Embassy,and were hoping you both would join us, which is why we came to find you in the first place." The boy nodded, silent, as he followed the men. The girl fell into step with him, watching out of the corner of her eye. He met her gaze, and quickly turned away, cheeks tinted red. She giggled, he was quite cute when he was embarrassed.

* * *

"So, how old are you, exactly?" She asked; they wandered among the shelves of a local bookstore. After enduring a rather stuffy lunch, with both their fathers talking of politics and history, the two teens had looked for a quick escape, Timothy saying that he'd like to find a bookstore to look for a book that he'd been wanting to read, and seeing her chance, Ziva had offered to show him where it was. After recieving permission, the two had dashed off, and now wandered through the small store, talking and enjoying their brief freedom. He didn't reply; too engrossed in whatever he'd found, she turned the corner, tapping the book he held. He looked up, meeting her dark gaze.

"Sorry?" She blinked, licking her lips.

"I asked to know your age." He nodded, closing the book.

"Ah... seventeen. You?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Seventeen, and already about to graduate from MET?" She asked. He returned the book to the shelf, rollng his eyes, not noticing as she moved to the next bookcase.

"It's MIT, and yes. You?" He asked again; she looked up from whatever she'd picked up, a small smile on her face.

"Fifteen." She whispered, setting the book down. Slowly, she walked towards him, reaching out and taking his arm, squeezing gently as she leaned close, their lips inches apart, she asked, "Tell me, Timothy, have you ever been kissed?" Embarrassment colored his cheeks and he pulled away, nodding.

"Multiple times. Have you?" She shook her head.

"Never. Not even once. _Abba_ won't allow it. He keeps me in a glass base-"

"Glass case." He corrected. She chuckled softly, standing up on her toes, until their noses brushed.

"Yes, well, perhaps you could kiss me. So that I could know what it is like?" He swallowed as she pressed herself closer.

"I don't know-" She watched him back away, but refusing to be denied, she moved closer, pressing him against the case, and with a soft sigh, asked,

"Will you not kiss me, Timothy McGee?"

"Tim." She furrowed her brow, confused. "Call me Tim." A moment passed, before she nodded, and smiled softly.

"Tim, then. Will you not kiss me, Tim?" He searched her face, before leaning down to meet her lips-

"Timmy!" The pair pulled apart, and he turned, to see his younger sister make her way towards them, their mother in tow. "What are you doing here?" She threw her arms around his neck, and Tim gave her a quick hug before pulling away.

"I was... Ziva, actually, was showing me around Tel Aviv. We mainly just wanted to get away from the lunch Dad dragged us to-"

"Oh you must be Deputy Director David's daughter." Mrs. McGee said, turning to the younger girl. Ziva nodded, silent. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am Ziva. It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. McGee. Sarah. Ambassador McGee is... very nice." He watched her, seeing the brief flash of sadness in her eyes at the mention of his father. Mrs. McGee nodded.

"Well, since we managed to find you, how about we all go get coffee and chat? Hmm? My treat." And without another word, she turned, taking Sarah by the arm. Tim turned back to Ziva, licking his lips.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting-"

"It is okay. Your mother is nice. And Sarah is..."

"Sarah." He finished. She chuckled softly, nodding. As they left the bookstore, she grabbed his hand. He turned to her. "Tim?" He waited, letting her continue, but instead, she leaned close, rising on tiptoe to press her lips to his in a soft first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Wait, so your father is _Deputy Director David_? Why didn't you tell me?" Ziva sighed, pulling a pillow over her head. She lay on Tim's bed in the house that the McGee family was staying in while they were in Israel. After their initial meeting, the two had made a point of meeting every day for coffee. They spent that time getting to know each other. Now, the two teens were in Tim's bedroom, two weeks after their first encounter. Innocent flirtation had grown into puppy love, and from puppy love came attraction. That attraction had started to take shape into real romance, and now, the two found themselves falling in love.

"Because just as I was about to, he and your father showed up. Besides, with all your smarts, I thought you would be able to figure it out!" She replied, pulling the pillow off her head and pushing herself onto her elbow. Having done everything from talking to debating to making out, they were now arguing. Well, Tim was arguing; Ziva was laying on the bed, only interjecting when she saw necessary. A moment passed, before she was able to meet his gaze. "Besides, does any of that matter now?"

He sighed, turning to her. She lounged on the bed, pillow at her side, her long dark hair down her back in waves, her shirt pushed up, revealing a thin slice of stomach. Briefly, Tim wondered what it would be like to run his fingers over that soft flesh, if it would be as silky as her lips. What would it be like to taste that soft skin... "No, I guess not." He conceded, joining her on the bed. She grinned, reaching up to trace his cheek; he pressed a kiss to her palm, before getting up and going to the window. "But how would it look?" Groaning, Ziva sprawled back on the bed, covering her face with the pillow again.

"How would what look?" She asked, beneath the fabric. Tim chuckled, not taking his gaze from the window.

"You know what. How would the media react?"

"I have never put much stack in media." She replied.

"Stock." He corrected, automatically. "How would the world react? Could you imagine the headlines? 'Daughter of Deputy Director caught in bed with Son of American Ambassador to Israel; possible hidden pregnancy.'" She snorted, lifting the pillow to meet his gaze, but he didn't turn to her.

"There will be no pregnancy, hidden or otherwise. We will be careful." He rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. If we get caught, then it'll cause a scandal, and the last thing either of our countries needs is a scandal."

"Tim, look at me." Slowly, he turned to face her. She had pushed the pillow aside, and sat up. Patting the space beside her, she held out her hand. A moment passed before he joined her. "Do you think it really matters, our relationship? To either country? It only matters to us. Not Israel and not America." She laced their fingers. "Tim, I love you."

"We don't even know each other that well, Ziva-"

"I do not care." She replied, taking his face in her hand. She stared into his eyes, drinking him in. "I have... fallen in love with you. And I do not want to lose you. This way..." She swallowed. "This way... we will always be together. No distance can take that away." He shook his head, pulling away.

"Ziva-"

"Are you afraid your parents would not approve of me?" She asked, as he got up and went to the bookcase.

"It's not that."

"Then is there someone else? Someone back in America that you are in love with?" His head snapped up, and she saw the hurt in his eyes from her accusation.

"No, Ziva. No one else. Just you." She nodded, getting up and going to him.

"Then what is wrong? Are you afraid my father would not approve?" At his silence, she snorted. "I will tell you know, Tim, I do not care what _Abba_ says. I am fifteen, I may do as I please." He chuckled softly, loving the streak of independence that flashed through her at that moment, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her until their hips touched. "Tell me, Tim, please." She met his gaze. "If I am to be your life partner, your _b'sheirt, _then you must tell me what is wrong, so that I can fix it." He opened his mouth to reply, when something else caught his attention.

"I'm sorry, what was that word?_ B'sheirt_?" She nodded.

"It means soulmate." She reached up, tracing his features. "Which I hope we are." He nodded.

"Yes. Of course we are, Ziva." He sealed his promise with a kiss, holding her close. When they broke apart, she lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "I just..."

"Just what?" She asked, reaching up and gently caressing his arms. He sighed. "Tim, please." Slowly, he pulled back to look at her, meeting her dark eyes and finding only innocence and love.

"My family will have to return to America soon. And then... and then we go to Japan. Well, Dad, Mom and Sarah. I go back to MIT. But... the point being, I'll be going back to America and you'll still be here. I don't want to lose you, Ziva. I love you." He kissed her softly, resting his forehead to hers. "I want to be your _b'sheirt_. No matter the distance. Forever."

She sniffled, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. Gently, he reached up, brushing them away with the ball of his thumb. In a shaky breath, she whispered, "Marry me." He opened his mouth to speak, but she rushed on, refusing to let him talk until she'd said it all. "Please, Timmy, marry me. Make me your wife. That way, even though we'll be on two different continents, we'll belong to only each other. No matter what. Marry me. Please."

A moment passed, before he nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 1, and Buckeye am I and Sprig for reviewing 2. And to Buckeye am I, your answer is somewhere in this chapter.**

Tim paced nervously back and forth. They'd agreed to meet in a barely used room of the embassy, have a quick ceremony, and no one would be none the wiser. Instead of rings on their fingers, they'd have gold chains around their necks. The rings would come later, if they ever managed to be together again in one country. Only Tim's sister Sarah and Ziva's older brother Ari were allowed to witness the ceremony. "Timmy, relax. Everything will be fine."

"What if it isn't, Sarah?" He asked, turning to the younger McGee. "What if we get caught or-" He stopped, at the sound of approaching footsteps. When he turned, it was to see the minister enter with Ari and Ziva in tow. When their eyes locked, she grinned, rushing past the others towards Tim. When she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well, shall we begin?" Both turned to the minister, nodding before taking their places. But before they could start, Sarah asked,

"Um, is this... legal?" She looked around, and for the first time, Tim and Ziva shared a worried glance. Ari cleared his throat.

"Because Ziva is Jewish and your brother isn't," He glanced at his younger sister, saw how she seemed to curl into Tim's arms. "Israeli civil law doesn't permit marriages, except with very rare cases. The government will recognize marriages that are performed _outside_ of Israel, and does not permit marriages between converts. Essentially, this is a mixed marriage." Ziva turned to her older brother, fear in her dark eyes.

"We are not looking for Israel's government to recognize our marriage, Ari. I asked _Ima_ for permission, though I did not tell her what I needed it for, and she agreed. We simply wish to be married, and I do not want to wait until I go to America, especially if that chance never comes." She turned back to the minister. "Please, make an exception. For us. You have known me my entire life, Rabbi Rosenthal. I love Tim, I do not want to spend the rest of my life without him as my partner. We are_ b'sheirts_."

The older man looked from Tim to Ziva, before going to her and taking her hand. He thought, considering the reprecussions of marrying the teens, before reaching up and taking Ziva's face in his old, withered hands. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispered something to her, and then nodded, taking her hand and laying it over Tim's. Without another word, he removed a simple white ribbon and tied it loosely around their wrists. At Tim's curious glance, he said, "Ziva told me that you are Irish."

"I wanted to incorporate some of your heritage into our ceremony." She whispered; he squeezed her hand, silently letting her know that he was honored. Silence filled the room, the only sound the soft voice of the minister as he read the vows and they repeated them back to him. Once everything had been said and done, he stepped back, letting Tim and Ziva kiss softly, hands still tied loosely together in theirbinding ceremony, remeniscent of the binding ceremonies done in Medieval Europe.

When the ceremony was finished, the four teens slipped out to grab lunch at a small cafe. When lunch finished, Ari walked the teens back to the McGee's residence, before returning to the library to study. Left alone, Tim and Ziva sat on his bed, unsure of what to say to each other. He reached out, taking her hand. She met his gaze, a small smile setting her eyes beaming, and she reached up, cradling his face in her hands and kissing him. They were married. With her mother's- unknown- permission, they'd tied the knot, becoming soulmates, life partners.

"How do we know that we haven't made a mistake?" He asked softly, resting his forehead against hers. She reached up, brushing her fingers over his cheeks, holding his face gently between her palms. She didn't reply, instead, kissing him. "We don't. We could have just made the biggest mistake of our lives, and we don't even know it." She pulled away, looking up at him, worry in her dark eyes.

"Do you regret our marriage?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"No. I just... I don't want us to... feel like we've made a mistake, getting married so quickly, when we've only known each other a couple weeks." She gave him a soft smile, curling into his arms.

"When do you return to America?" He wrapped his arms tight around her, swallowing his fear.

"In two days. I go back to MIT, and Dad, Mom and Sarah go to Tokyo." She chuckled softly.

"Tokyo. I bet it is... beautiful." He wrinkled his nose.

"It's more technological than anything, but yes, some places are beautiful. Personally, I like Russia."

"Why Russia?" She asked, pulling away and looking up at him. He brushed her hair off her cheek.

"The history. Russia's rich in history. I found the monarchs the most interesting. Mainly the last Imperial family- Nicholass II and his family." Ziva wrinkled her nose.

"The name sounds familiar. I think I studied them in school." He nodded, getting up and going to his bookshelf. Pulling a book down, he returned to the bed, opening it.

"Nicholas II, his wife, Alexandra, and their five children: Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia and Alexei." He said, pointing to a photograph of the family. "They were massacred in nineteen-eighteen, by the Bolshiveks. What they did to those children was unspeakable." Ziva scooted closer, flipping through the pages, looking at the pictures.

"They were pretty. The girls." He nodded.

"Like you." Their eyes met, and he caught her lips in a kiss, drinking her in. When they pulled apart, she folded her legs underneath her and continued looking through the book. "Keep it." She looked up at him. "The book. Keep it. Think of it... as a promise that... we'll be together again. Someday."

"Like the Michael Jackson cd you gave me?" She asked. He nodded, searching her face, before taking her lips in his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Ziva flipped through the book Tim had left for her. Their goodbye had been brief- neither had wanted to draw attention, and so had shared a brief hug- and she'd watched him get on the plane with his family. When the plane had finally vanished into the blue of the sky, Ziva had returned home, finding the book on her desk. As she'd flipped through it, memories of two nights earlier had filled her head.

They'd made love that night, locking Tim's door and taking the time to be slow, gentle. Afterward, they'd laid in each others' arms, sharing secrets and talking about their futures. Ziva was fairly positive she'd end up joining Mossad, while Tim hadn't been sure what he was going to do after MIT. Maybe work at a technological company, save up, and when they had the chance, Ziva would come to the U.S. and they could be together. As she thought back on that, she flipped to the front of the book, catching sight of something. Her eyes quickly scanned the writing, and she couldn't believe how she'd missed it.

_Zi,_

_Know that I go back to the States with a heavy heart. These last few weeks have opened my eyes to true beauty, and I've found that nothing compares to the beautiful girl I met and fell in love with. I only hope that we will be together some day soon. I can imagine a life with you, a beautiful family, and all sorts of things I had never considered before. Sarah took this photo on our 'wedding day' and told me that she only hopes to be as in love as we so obviously are. Hold tight to the photo, Zi, and know that I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes until we're together again. I love you. _

_Love, Tim_

There, nestled beneath the writing, was the photograph Sarah had taken. She was in his arms, their foreheads touching, eyes locked as love passed between their gazes. Soft smiles were shared, and she saw love shining in Tim's green eyes. She appeared to be just as in love as he was, and as tears slid down her cheeks, she brought the photograph to her lips, kissing it gently.

She couldn't wait until their promise could be fulfilled.

* * *

Tim looked up; he'd spent the last couple hours in his dorm, staring at his notebook, trying to come up with a good beginning to his essay. Instead, he could only see Ziva's dark eyes and bright smile. Taking a deep breath, he turned to a fresh page and struggled to start again. Just as he thought he was getting a good start, the phone rang, and he grabbed it. "Hello?... accept the... charges..." It took a moment before he realized who it could be. "Yes, of course!"

Ziva's soft voice came onto the other end of the line. "_Shalom_, Tim." Instantly, he relaxed, and got up, laying back on his bed.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Zi." He whispered. He could hear her grin through the phone as she replied,

"It is good to hear your voice. Thank you for the book. And the message."

"You read it?" He asked, sitting up. She nodded, though he couldn't see her.

"Yes. And tell Sarah I will cherish the photograph. Forever." He grinned, glancing at his own copy of the same photograph on his nightstand.

"So will I. And... I'll tell her." They sat in silence for several minutes before she asked,

"How is school?" He shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"It's school. Nothing new. You?"

"I cannot concentrate. I keep thinking of you. Imagining you." He licked his lips, feeling his heart begin to pound at the realization that he wasn't the only one who spent his time daydreaming of his lover.

"Same here. I miss you, Ziva." She could hear the tears in his voice, and felt her own throat clog with them, though she tried to fight it.

"I miss you too." She sniffled, reaching up to wipe at a stray tear, and choked on a laugh. "What do you dream about, when you dream of me?" Silence, as he thought of what to say.

"Our home. A garden, with roses and lilies and a wooden swing. Dancing in the living room with you."

"It sounds wonderful, Tim." She sighed, letting herself get carried away in the fantasy.

"And children. Beautiful children, that look like you."

"And you, with your beautiful green eyes." She added, wrapping an arm around her waist. He chuckled, fighting to control the tears in his eyes as they discussed a future they might never have together.

"I suppose. Though I'd rather have a beautiful little girl who looked exactly like her mother. Dark eyes and all." He was silent, before, "I miss you, Ziva. So, so much. I can't go a day, an hour, without thinking of you, and wondering if you're all right or hurt or..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "What are you going to do, after you graduate?" She swallowed.

"Join Mossad. It is required of all Israeli women, and just because my father is the Deputy Director, I am no exception. I have no choice." She could hear him struggling to keep his temper in check, the even breathing and soft counting to ten.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked quietly. She swallowed.

"It can be." He sat up, tightening his grip on the phone as he struggled to contain his temper. To keep from calling her father and telling him that he couldn't let Ziva join Mossad.

"Then, promise me you will be careful. That you'll be safe."

"I can make no such promise, Tim. But I can try." She whispered, tears in her eyes. She heard footsteps make their way towards her room, and took a deep breath. "I have to go. Tim, I love you." He heard the panic in her voice, and only stayed on the phone long enough to whisper,

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita, Buckeye am I, and Sprig for reviewing 4.**

_Four Years Later_

She dashed down the alley, seeing nothing but the explosion that killed Tali. Her baby sister. Dead. Killed in a Hamas suicide bombing- in front of her. It had been sheer luck that she'd just stepped into the cafe when the bomb went off. But Tali... Tali and their mother hadn't been as lucky. She choked out a sob, slamming into the cold brick, fresh tears chasing themselves down her cheeks as she struggled to catch her breath.

She'd felt the ripple from the explosion, looked up in time to see the windows of the cafe become splashed with blood and brain matter, heard the screams and saw the chaos as people ran, attempting to take cover or get help. And after the initial shock, she'd rushed towards instead of away from, and frantically, began searching for any sign of her mother and sister.

The chain Tim had given her, the gold chain that symbolized their marriage was cold against her hot skin, and she reached up, grabbing the gold Star of David that her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Maybe, if she held tight to it, she could draw strength from it; that she could feel Tim's spirit wrapping around her, holding her. They were_ b'sheirts_, after all.

But when she felt nothing, she pushed herself away from the wall, and stumbled out into the settling evening. At close to midnight, she returned home, covered in dust, smelling of death, and questioning everything she knew.

* * *

"McGee."

"Tim?" He furrowed his brow, unsure of the soft voice on the other end of the line.

"I... I'm sorry, who... who is this?" The person choked on a sob, and whispered,

"It's Ziva." And just like that, he set everything aside, springing out of his desk chair so fast, he knocked it over.

"Zi, sweetheart, it's so good to- what's wrong?" He asked, hearing her soft sobs on the other end of the phone. It took several minutes for her to speak, but eventually, she choked out,

"They are dead, Tim. Tali and my mother are dead." His heart plummeted into his shoes as he climbed onto the sofa. He remembered meeting both Mrs. David and Ziva's little sister, Talia, four years earlier, when her family had invited his to their house for dinner. Tali had been eleven, a darling child with curled pigtails, who had laughed and joked and entertained the entire dinner table with her curious innocence. Tim had watched Ziva even revert back to a childlike state when Tali was entertaining everyone, and he had seen how close the two sisters were, despite the four year age difference.

And Mrs. David... until Tim met her, he was sad to say that he'd held the same views of women in the Middle East as every other American. Mrs. David was far from that view. She was the only one that the Deputy Director would back down to, and ran the household much like his mother did- with a tight fist. Contrary to popular belief, Mrs. David- or Rivka, as she had asked Tim's family to call her- was very well versed in politics, and didn't hesitate to jump into a debate with Tim's father on foreign affairs. She had views on everything, including America, and was able to see the flaws that the majority of Americans either didn't or refused to acknowledge.

It took several minutes for the information to sink in, before he finally choked out, "How? Zi, how?" She sniffled, whispering,

"This afternoon. We were out shopping and... I went into a nearby cafe to... get drinks and... a Hamas suicide bomber went off. When I... when I turned around... I saw the blood paint the windows... and I ran out... I found Tali... she died in my arms, Tim... she took her last breath as I held her..." She burst into sobs then, and Tim sat on the sofa, holding the phone, as Ziva let the horror of what she'd witnessed that day take hold. Silent tears coursed down his cheeks, and he tried to shake the images from his mind.

Tali, little Tali, the child he remembered with the curled pigtails and the bubbly innocence... dead. Rivka, with her strong opinions and unbiased views... dead.

It couldn't be.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered, "What are you going to do now? Will there be a funeral?" It took several minutes before Ziva responded; he could hear her struggling to catch her breath and regain composure.

"We will bury them..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I am so sorry, Zi. I wish I could be there-" She shook her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"Will you think of them, Tim? Say a prayer and... think of them, for me?"

"You don't have to ask, Zi. Of course I will." She was silent for several minutes, before,

"Thank you, Tim. Thank you so much." He smiled through his tears, and reached up, tangling his fingers in the chain around his neck. If he could even give her an ounce of his strength, he would. She wouldn't mourn them alone.

"I'll light a candle for them, Zi. And pray they get to the afterlife okay." She choked on a sob, reaching up and grasping the chain that held her Star of David. Subconsciously, she thought she could feel him doing the same, and hoped that it wasn't just her overrought mind playing tricks on her. "You aren't alone, Zi. You're never alone."

"Thank you, Tim. I... I love you." He whispered it softly to her, before they hung up. Once the phone call ended, he got off the sofa, going into the kitchen. After a quick search, he pulled a small set of candles from the pantry, and went to the window. Lighting all three- one for Tali, one for Rivka, and one for Ziva- he said a soft prayer, staying up long into the night, watching as they burned low in the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sprig for reviewing 5.**

_Six Years Later_

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard a com-"

The bullet pierced her skull, entering through her forehead, slicing through her brain, and exiting the back of her head, splattering Tony with brain matter; a clean shot, that sent her now lifeless body onto the cement beneath her feet, while blood pooled around her dark hair. Down below, behind the bullet-riddled car, Tim had heard the shot, but had not idea what had transpired. Nor, did he have any idea, that his own brother-in-law was the one that had pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet that had killed Tim's now former partner.

* * *

_"Shalom."_ Tim looked up at the soft voice, in time to see the new director- Jenny Shepard, if Gibbs had told him correctly- exchange a kiss to the cheek with a woman who's back was to him. Sighing, he turned back to his paperwork, and once done, climbed to his feet, heading out of the bullpen and making his way towards the elevator to head down to autopsy. "Special Agent McGee." He stopped, turning to face the new director.

"Yes, Director?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like you to meet our Mossad liasion," Director Shepard said, folding her hands in front of her. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she watched him with a glint in her eye. "Ziva David." She said, stepping aside. Tim's eyes widened in shock.

There, in front of him, was the girl he'd fallen in love with nearly a decade earlier. The same girl he'd married secretly, a decade earlier, when his sister Sarah, and her brother Ari- the man now responsible for killing Kate- had stood as their witnesses, watched as they became bound together as one. Before Tim returned to MIT, before his parents and sister went to Japan, before Tali and Rivka were killed in that Hamas bombing, before Mossad had ever been a consideration. Before NCIS, Gibbs, Kate, had ever been in the picture... there was a girl, the same girl, now grown into a woman, standing before him.

Those familiar dark eyes bore into his, coming to the same conclusion he was.

She gave him a soft smile, going to him and leaning close. "_Shalom_, Special Agent McGee." She quickly pressed her lips to his cheek, meeting his eyes when she pulled away.

"Ziva-" He breathed, but she smiled softly at him, her eyes screaming that they would talk later. When she pulled away, she turned to Director Shepard, moving close to whisper softly in the woman's ear. The older woman nodded, glancing at Tim, before turning and heading up the stairs to her office. Once they were alone, she moved past him, setting her things down at Kate's old desk, and taking a seat. Silent, she watched as the boy she'd fallen in love with- now a grown man- returned to his desk, completely forgetting about having to head down to Autopsy to retrieve Ducky's report.

They sat across from each other, Ziva watching him closely, drinking in the man she'd been torn from at fifteen. He was taller, had filled out more; gone was the lanky, awkwardness of a teenager, replaced with a solid, strong adult who the mere sight of set her blood pounding. Obviously, he'd put on a little weight, but not so much- it looked like he worked out more than anything. His green eyes were still the same beautiful color she remembered, and she longed to run her fingers through his hair. She stayed where she was. "You can look at me, Tim. No one else is around."

He briefly glanced her way, and realizing she was slouching provacatively in Kate's chair, playing with a dark curl of hair, he turned back to his work. If he acknowledged her, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep control, and would most likely end up taking her mouth in his in a most public display of affection. A moment passed, before she got up, going to his desk and leaning over it. "Tim, look at me." Her voice was soft, gentle, remeniscent of their days in the hot Israeli sun, when they would lay together and share kisses or tell stories. Slowly, he raised his eyes to hers; the same deep brown he'd fallen in love with stared back at him, drinking him in. "I have missed you."

His eyes briefly shifted around the room, before he settled back in his chair. "I've missed you too, Zi. But... what are you doing here?" She sighed, opening her mouth to reply with a quick,

"I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs-" Just as Gibbs, Tony, and Director Shepard walked in, stopping at the sight of Ziva leaning over her husband's desk. Instantly, she pushed herself away from the desk, turning to the team leader.

"Ms. David," She looked up at Gibbs as he stepped up to her. "I understand that you believe that Ari did not shoot Agent Todd-" Ziva's eyes instantly darkened, and she watched as Gibbs took a seat at his desk.

"Of course not! Ari Haswari is not a terrorist! He is a Mossad operative undercover in Hamas! He hasn't turned his back on us _or you_!" She snapped, going to Gibbs' desk and leaning on it.

"And what about Norway in 'seventy-three, Ms. David?" Gibbs asked.

_"That mistake cost us dearly!"_ She snapped, slamming her hands down on the desk. Tim didn't flinch; though he'd never seen Ziva angry, he knew she had a temper. They'd argued and snapped at each other those two weeks, but never, had either outright lost their temper. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, her phone rang, and after a brief glare thrown at Gibbs, she excused herself to answer the call.

* * *

She didn't pay attention to the others, instead, turning to watch the rain pouring as she spoke with the person on the other end of the phone. While Gibbs, Tony and Director Shepard had gone up to her office, only Tim remained, listening to Ziva's side of the conversation. Since marrying Ziva that long ago day, Tim had made a point to learn Hebrew, and so was able to pick up some of her conversation by just being within earshot.

"I want to see you." She glanced towards the stairs.

"Too risky." He replied; silent, she glanced back towards the bullpen, a slight fluttering in her stomach as her gaze landed on Tim. She couldn't believe that she was here, with the man she loved, with her husband- "We'll meet in Paris after this mission is over. I promise." Her attention returned to the window, and instantly, her heart plummeted to her shoes. Paris? Leave America? Leave Tim, when she'd just gotten him back? She couldn't possibly-

"Ari, I don't want to lose you, too."_ Like Tali, like Ima, like I nearly lost Tim._ She struggled to keep the tears at bay, and so thought of the man in the bullpen, and how it would feel to be back in his arms after a decade.

"You won't._ Shalom_." And without another word, he hung up. Once she ended her call, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and strode back into the bullpen-

Only to find herself alone.

Tim wasn't at his desk, and she hadn't heard him leave the area. But then again, she'd been so focused on making sure Ari understood that she couldn't lose him like she'd lost Tali and Rivka, that it could be very plausible that he'd left and she hadn't noticed. Then again, maybe he no longer felt for her like she felt for him. Maybe he was beginning to realize that they'd made a mistake getting married so young...

A hand grabbed her arm, and out of instinct, she grabbed the knife at her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to earthdragon, Buckeye am I and Sprig for reviewing 6.**

She turned, and in one swift movement, pressed the knife against her attacker's throat-

"It's only me."

Tim's green eyes widened in surprise, and it took her several minutes before she realized that she held her husband at knifepoint. Slowly, she lowered the weapon, eventually putting it back in the sheath at her waist. Her eyes quickly scanned his form, checking for any sign that she'd hurt him, and when she was satisfied that she hadn't hurt him, she reached up to take his face in her hands and kiss him. He pulled away, shaking his head.

Hurt and confusion flashed across her face, but he nodded towards the elevator. A moment passed, as she looked quickly about the room; the bullpen was silent and they were the only ones inside. She followed, reaching out to take his hand, but he shook her off. Casually, he stepped into the elevator once the doors opened, and she followed, grabbing Tim's hand as the door closed. He let her hold his hand and hit the 'down' button, silently enjoying the feel of her small fingers in his. Just as she thought they were going to ride the elevator all the way down, he hit the emergency switch, causing the machine to stop and throwing them into darkness.

Silence rang between them, and as she opened her mouth to ask why he'd avoided her, she was soon silenced by his lips on hers. Cradling her face in his hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, tugging until she was flush against him. Their hips slid together, two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly after such a long absence. Slowly, he walked them both back towards the far wall; her back hit the cool steel and he pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. She reached up, sliding her arms around his neck and pushing him back just enough so that he could lift her into his arms, holding her against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. He tasted every nook and cranny of her mouth before finally pulling away so they could get air.

Teeth sliding out to grasp her lower lip, she whispered, "Tim... I thought you had changed your mind about our marriage. About us." He shook his head, brushing his nose against hers.

"Never. I could never change my mind about you. I love you." He kissed her softly. "I have missed you, Ziva." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled softly, reaching up to trace his features. It had been so long since they had seen each other, but still, she remembered everything about him, from those beautiful green eyes to the dimples in his cheeks that appeared when he laughed. Her dark eyes moved up to meet his, and he gave her a slow, small smile.

"I have missed you too." She whispered, catching his lips in hers again. Eventually, though, he set her down, holding her against his chest and breathing in her scent- a scent he'd missed for a decade, but knew the moment she entered the bullpen. She settled into his embrace, buring her face in his shirt, memories of their time together in Israel coming back to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling away to stare at her. She swallowed.

"I am here to prove that Ari Haswari did not kill Caitlan Todd." Tim's eyes darkened instantly at the mention of his murdered partner, and he pulled away. In a soft, dangerous voice, he whispered,

"No, Zi, Ari _did_ kill Kate." She ran a hand up his chest.

"No he didn't-"

"Yes he did."

"Ari is a Mossad Operative, in Hamas, undercover." But Tim pulled away, turning from her.

"He's not, Ziva!"

"How would you know?" She demanded.

"Because he_ targeted me first!"_ Tim snapped, turning back to her. She started, reeling back in shock. She could see the pain in Tim's eyes, as he just now began to accept that Kate _hadn't_ been Ari's first target. Slowly, Ziva shook her head.

"No... No, Tim, that is not right. Ari... he was at our... at our wedding ceremony... he..." She replied, reaching out to take his hand. Her fingers moved to slide between his. "Tim, he is my _brother_-"

"He is a_ killer_, Ziva." He ground out, pulling away from her. "He killed Kate! On top of that warehouse roof, in front of Tony and Gibbs! One bullet." He said, holding up a finger. "_One_. That was_ all_ it took to end Kate's life. In through her forehead, out through the back of her skull, blasting her brain all over Tony beside her. A clean shot. From two hundred yards away." He took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists at his sides to keep from taking his anger out on Ziva. "I know he is your brother, Zi, but the man who stood at our wedding isn't the same man who's picking off Gibbs' team. He's evil."

She bit her lip, before stepping closer, asking softly,

"You said... that Ari..." She swallowed, fighting the burn of tears behind her eyes. "That Ari tried to kill you first. How?" Tim shook his head. "Tim, I need to know." She replied, reaching down and slowly taking his hand in hers. She gently uncurled his fingers, pressing her small hand into his. He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes.

"Before the shootout that killed Kate... It was weeks earlier. Long after he'd locked himself in Autopsy with Ducky and Kate... I was... heading up to the front steps to enter my apartment, and a... bullet whizzed by me, and then I felt the second shot. Didn't realize what had happened until I woke up in the hospital with a gunshot wound. Doctor said it missed all major arteries by mere inches. He could have killed me, but he didn't... for some reason..." He watched Ziva's face, saw the rush of emotions pass over her beautiful features at his words. "I know it was Ari, don't ask me how, I just... I _know_. He's got this... vendetta against everyone on Gibbs' team... trying to take them out one by one. Started with me, and... when that failed... he took out Kate."

It was now that Ziva looked up at him, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. Gently, he reached up, brushing them away, and she pressed a kiss to his palm. "He could not kill you, Tim, because you are my husband. I know that is why he did not kill you. Because killing you would take a part of my soul. And I would die without you." She choked softly on a sob. "Ari... he did not do this, Tim! I... I know he did not..." She said, pulling away and pacing.

"Maybe you can't accept that your brother is a cold-blooded killer, Ziva, but I-"

_"No!"_ She turned back to him, eyes wild with information that wasn't making sense. She shook her head, going back to him, reaching up to take his face in her hands. "I love you... and I... I cannot believe that my brother would... would try to murder what I love." She sniffled. "Not Ari. Not my brother." Tim sighed, shaking his head before pulling away.

"Maybe you can't believe it, Zi, but I can." And without another word, he flipped the switch and when the elevator doors opened, strode out of the box, heading into the bullpen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita, mcgeeksgirl, Buckeye am I, DS2010, Sprig, Guest, Bookloverz22 and earthdragon for reviewing 7.**

They met for coffee; in a rare instance that the two were both away from NCIS at the same moment. Ziva lay her head on Tim's chest; they stood under the awning of the coffeeshop, listening to the sound of the rain, warm cups of caffine in their hands. She sighed softly, nuzzling into his shirt. "Promise you will not leave me, Tim."

He didn't reply. Instead, he thought back on Gibbs' words, when he'd been going over the shootout in the evidence garage.

_"You do owe that terrorist a thank you."_

As he wrapped his arms around Ziva, he realized that Gibbs was right; that no matter what Ari did, whether he killed Kate or not, whether he targeted Abby or went after Ducky, ultimately, he did owe Ari a thank you. He'd spared Tim, for the woman now curled in his arms.

For Ziva.

* * *

The blast still ringing loud in her ears, she slowly, silently, stepped down the stairs into the basement. Each step brought her closer to Gibbs, the man she'd saved, and Ari, the man she'd killed. Not her beloved older brother, but the monster their father had created. She knew that now. His eyes were lifeless, the beautiful, trusting eyes she'd grown up around as a child turned cold and hard and blood-thirsty.

Gibbs turned to her, questions in his gaze. "His father is the Deputy Director of Mossad?" She nodded, swallowing.

"Yes."

"Not David." Another nod, tears choking her throat.

"Yes. He is my half-brother." Gibbs moved past her to head up the stairs, gently squeezing her hand, but he stopped, turning back.

"Ari mentioned... something about... being unable to fatally kill one of my agents. That... months ago, he'd hesitated; instead of shooting through the heart, he missed by inches instead, because the agent needed to stay alive for his sister. Because she was... the agent's _b'sheirt_." He stopped, thinking back on which of his team had gone through life-saving surgery, which one he'd stayed at the hospital to watch over- "Not... McGee." He whispered.

Slowly, Ziva met his gaze. She swallowed the sob, nodding again. "Yes. Tim is my... my _b'sheirt_. He is my soulmate." Without a word, Gibbs returned to her side, pressing a soft kiss to her temple before heading upstairs. Once alone, Ziva pulled up a stool and sat beside her brother's body, softly singing Hebrew prayer after prayer.

* * *

Upstairs, as he left Ziva watching over her brother's body, he pulled out a bottle of burbon, and poured a glass, taking a seat at the kitchen table. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head at that exact moment, but the majority at the forefront revolved around Tim and Ziva. She had told him that they were soulmates. And yet...

Not once had McGee mentioned anything about a girlfriend, in the whole time he'd been with the team. But then again, McGee wasn't one to flaunt his relationships at work, unlike Tony, who practically made it a weekly occurence, McGee kept quiet, never saying anything about his life outside of NCIS. The quiet, studious, almost nerdy computer agent of NCIS and the... spitfire Mossad operative? Total and complete opposites. Sure, he didn't know her very well, but Ziva seemed like the woman with everything- personality, attitude, the exotic beauty of Israel- and so, to Gibbs, seemed more suited for someone like Tony.

He snorted.

Maybe if he let the two work together, he could get an idea as to why Ziva had called McGee her soulmate. After all, opposites do attract.

He looked up when Ziva stepped into the dim light of the kitchen. "I will..." She swallowed. "I will escort Ari's body back to Tel Aviv in the morning, Agent Gibbs." He nodded, getting up and moving to grab another glass. She shook her head. "No thank you." And without another word, Ziva slipped out of the house.

* * *

The blank page stared at him from his typewriter. Ever since discovering that Ziva had shown up, ever since discovering that she worked for Mossad, and telling her that Ari had killed Kate, Tim hadn't been able to concentrate. He grabbed his cup of coffee, and took a sip, not hearing the frantic banging on the door. His thoughts, instead, drifted to Ziva, and the pain she'd been put through since arriving in the States-

"Tim, please!" Setting his cup down, he got up, going to the door and unlocking it. When he pulled it open, it was to find the very woman in question standing on the other side of the door, looking for all the world like a drowned cat. As soon as she saw him, she threw her arms around his neck, sending him stumbling backwards. Regaining his balance, he led his wife to the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Quickly, he got up, grabbing a hot cup of coffee and shoving it into her hands before sitting beside her.

"Zi, tell me what happened." She shook her head, and after a moment, he brought the cup to her lips, forcing her to take a drink before speaking. When she'd swallowed, she met his eyes and choked out,

"He is dead, Tim."

"Who, Zi?" Instantly, his worry was for Gibbs or Tony or Ducky-

"My brother. Ari... Ari is dead... because I killed him!" She broke down then, burying her face in his chest. "I... killed my brother... To save Special Agent Gibbs..." He held her, burying his fingers in her hair and scratching her scalp.

"You did what you had to do, Ziva, love." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. She pulled away, looking up at him.

"He... was not my brother... not the Ari I... remember... he... he was a monster... My father created a monster... that is all he has done...he has... created _monsters_..." Tim held her tighter.

"He didn't, Zi-" She shook her head.

"Yes, he _did_, Tim. _Yes, he did_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You might want to do something about your hair. It is sticking up like a porcuswine-" She covered her mouth, trying to think of the correct word, just as Tim entered, with their coffee.

She'd stayed the night at his apartment, leaving about three in the morning with a kiss to his cheek and promises that she would stay for breakfast the next morning. They'd met up back at his apartment about four, and he'd walked her into the bullpen, taking her order and then disappearing down to the cafe across the street with a quick kiss to her lips, telling her it would be better if they showed up at seperate times for now; so she'd stayed, saying she got in at five, and Tim would return at about seven or so, like they'd planned. Though not happy with this plan, Ziva had consented, knowing that it was best to keep her relationship with Tim secret, if not permanently, then temporarily. Still, she knew it probably hurt, seeing her flirt with Tony, and she couldn't blame him if he was angry.

For the sake of their marriage- and the secrecy needed to keep it from Gibbs and the rest- she had to play the flirtatious, mysterious, single Israeli liasion, when all she really wanted to do was play the flirtatious, mysterious, _taken_ Israeli liasion, and proudly flaunt her marriage to NCIS Agent McGee, but that didn't mean she didn't feel like she were betraying Tim.

"No, wrong word-" She licked her lips. "Porcupig-" She waved her hand over the top of her head as she spoke. "The little animal with the little spikies, yes?"

"Porcupine." Tim said, watching his wife struggle to use American language.

"Yes, porcupine!" She cried, turning to him and pointing. "Thank you, Special Agent... McGee." She whispered, sharing a heated glance his way. Then, she reached over, grabbing the second cup of coffee in the cup holder he held and giving him a flirtatious smile that belonged to him and only him. _"Toda."_ She whispered, taking a seat at the desk again as she took a sip. McGee returned her small flirtatious smile with one of his own, and headed towards his own desk when his wife's voice stopped him. "Anyone have a key for this?" She asked, gesturing to the desk.

"That's Kate's desk." He whispered, realizing where his wife was sitting.

"Okay, but if I am going to be a part of your team-"

"Woah, part of our _team_?" Tim asked, eyes wide. Ziva sat back, briefly surprised. They had talked about this. She understood that they had to play the parts of un-involved nonromantic partners, but did he have to be so upset about it? Sighing, she handed him the green file folder Director Shepard had signed. Their fingers brushed briefly, and they shared a heated glance, before she said,

"Here are my orders, signed by Director Shepard." As the two men looked over it, Tim asked,

"Think Gibbs knows?"

"I hope so." Ziva replied. "All my personal possessions are currently being shipped from Tel Aviv to Washington."

"You might want to hold off on unpacking the waffle iron until you talk to him, Ziva." Tony said, as Ziva turned to Tim, confusion in her eyes. He shook his head, just as the elevator doors dinged open. Quickly, Ziva brushed past her husband, stopping in front of the silver-haired leader himself.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" He asked, flashes of Ari dying in his basement crossing his mind.

"Looking forward to being a member of your team." Without a word, Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and brushed past her, heading for the Director's office. Turning back to Tim and Tony, she let out the breath she'd been holding. "I stand corrected. Apparently he did not know." Sliding her hands into her back pockets, she strode back to the desk, embarrassed, muttering, "I feel like a donkey's butt."

Tim raised an eyebrow, not wanting to correct her in case Tony suspected something. Instead, he asked, "Donkey's butt?"

"I think she meant horse's ass." Tony replied, buttoning his shirt. Ziva turned to both men.

"Yes, that too." She replied, dropping into the desk chair.

* * *

"He cornered me in the elevator." Ziva muttered, following Tim as they headed to find their suspect. After getting dirty from crawling around a civil war battlefield all day, the only thing Ziva wanted to do was go back to Tim's apartment and take a shower. A long, hot shower with company.

"Gibbs likes to use the elevator as an office." He said, as he slipped his cell into his pocket.

"He slapped me in the back of the head, Tim!" Tim sighed, turning back to his wife, stopping so she could catch up.

"Gibbs does that to everyone. Even himself. Says its a... show of affection." Ziva snorted.

"I still say it's schlosta stooges." She replied, and Tim grabbed her hand before she could demonstrate.

"I get it, Zi." He replied. She sighed silently, slipping her fingers through his. In a rare moment that Gibbs and Tony weren't around, he held her hand in his, finding relief in the comfort of her presence, much like she was drawing the comfort from his presence. Then, she lifted the napkin she'd been using to clean the last of the dirt from her face and moved to work on under her chin. Seeing her, Tim reached for it, but she held it out of reach.

"I am not a child, Tim." He rolled his eyes, meeting her gaze.

"I'm just trying to help, Zi." Sighing, she consented, holding the napkin out.

"Fine. You may get what I missed." She replied, tilting her head up as he gently wiped the napkin over her skin. She sighed, enjoying the feel of her husband's soft hands on her skin. "Is Tony always so..."

"Yeah." Tim replied. She nodded, pursing her lips.

"And Gibbs?" He nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"And Abby?" He stopped, thinking.

"Um... Abby's usually... nice." He replied. She nodded, putting the pieces together.

"Then it is me. I guess I have that affect on people." She replied, meeting his gaze. He sighed.

"It's not you, Zi. The past month has been hard. On everyone. But I'm glad you're here." He said, as they continued.

"Yes? Because you are not new anymore, or because I am your wife and we are in the same country again after years apart?" She asked, following him. As he stepped under the awning of the bank, Ziva stopped, turning back. Someone was watching her, she knew it... "What's wrong, Zi?" He called. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Still getting used to America, I suppose." She replied, before turning and catching up.

* * *

"Now back up. Back up!" Glancing at each other, the pair did as told, until the backs of their legs touched the cool stone of the fountain. Ziva glanced at her husband, confused.

"Now what?" Tim asked, challenging the man, who shrugged.

"Now you get wet."

And without another word, he shoved both Tim and Ziva backwards into the fountain before taking off. Everyone who'd been outside only vaguely watching the exchange was now fully riveted on the NCIS agent and the Mossad liasion husband and wife now stumbling to their feet in the fountain. Tim lunged for the gun the guy had thrown into the fountain while Ziva staggered to her feet, pulling the green sweater back onto her arms. She turned when Tim swore softly and tossed his phone back into the fountain. "Gibbs is gonna kill me."

Turning to her husband, Ziva wrung the water out of her hair and with a smile, said, "Look on the bright side, Tim."

"What's that, Zi?" He asked. She gestured to her clothing and wet hair.

"At least I am clean again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_Two Months Later_

Tony glanced at Ziva, noticing how she itched the get her hands on something- or someone. He went to her, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and whispering softly in her ear, "Relax, we'll be back at NCIS soon, and you can-" But he didn't get to finish as Gibbs and Tim entered the room. Instantly, Ziva broke from Tony's embrace, rushing to Tim. She threw her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his shoulder. Tony stood there, gobsmacked as he watched Ziva, the woman he'd been crushing on since she sat down at Kate's desk, reached up and took McGee's face in her hands. He watched, mouth open, as she kissed him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. "But... but... McGeek and... that doesn't make any..."

Gibbs turned to the pair. He sighed. He had known, from the moment Ari mentioned Ziva's soulmate, that she and McGee had a special connection, but this very public display of affection was something else entirely. Sure, he'd seen the secret hand signals the pair used, and caught the heated, silent glances they threw at each other from across the bullpen; all heated desire and smouldering restraint. He'd noticed soft touches out of the corner of his eye, or how the two got exceptionally close when they discussed something they didn't want Tony to hear, but never...

Never had he been expecting this. A quick glance at his senior field agent told him that Tony hadn't been expecting this either.

He sighed again. Obviously, he'd have to talk to McGee and Ziva about breaking rule twelve.

* * *

"There was a moment when I'd thought I'd lost you-" She shook her head, cutting off his words.

"Never. I would never leave you, Tim." He pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. She held tight, telling herself that this wasn't some dream, that she was really here, after being tied up for hours, after having to deal with Tony's advances that were anything but pretend, and the feel of cold metal in her skin, that this wasn't a fantasy, and that she was in her husband's arms. "Tell me I am not dreaming. When that shot rang out-" He shook his head.

"You're okay. Gibbs and I got to here in time." She gave him a soft smile.

"Next time, I am requesting to go undercover with you." She said, curling into his embrace and closing her eyes. Tim kissed the top of her head and looked up. The sight of Gibbs and Tony looking at them made his heart plummet into his shoes.

* * *

He looked up as she joined him on the bed, drying her hair with a towel. Only weeks earlier, had the two gone in search of a bigger apartment, and silently, secretly, they'd moved in together, in a nice apartment in Georgetown, not far from a park. Once they'd finally gotten their home settled, Tim had gone out and purchased a set of wedding rings. It was these rings he fingered now as she climbed into bed with him, her hair damp and curly from their shower. "Good evening." He grinned, whispering the sentiment in soft Hebrew as their lips met in a quick, sweet kiss. When she tossed the towel into the hamper, she lay back, stretching out, the dark blue tank she wore rising, showing a thin strip of stomach above her husband's boxers. "Tim, what are you thinking?"

He met her gaze, and after a moment, leaned over, capturing her lips in a kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he slipped the ring on her finger, an action which caused her to pull away and turn her dark gaze to the simple gold band now resting on her finger. She sat up, gasping softly when she got a good look at the ring. "Oh Tim! It's beautiful! But... but where did you... when did you... how..." He shrugged.

"I've had them picked out ever since you joined NCIS. The jeweler is a friend of mine who held them until I could pay them off. Picked them up this afternoon." He said, showing her his matching ring. She took it, slipping it onto his finger. With a smile and a giggle, she asked,

"Are you going to kiss me now?" He answered her question by capturing her lips in his. By the time she shoved him back on the bed, and pulled his shirt up to remove it, the knocking on the doorbell had sounded several times. It was only now that they heard it. Getting up, Tim headed to the front door,telling Ziva silently to stay in the bedroom.

"Who's there?" He asked; having grabbed his firearm on the way to the living room, he cocked it, and pulled the door open, only to find himself face to face with Gibbs. "Boss?" The older man held a tray of coffees and a bag.

"Brought pastries." He said, holding up the bag. Tim stared at him confused.

"Boss, it's midnight-"

"I know, McGee." He said, brushing past his junior field agent. "You can come out of hiding, Ziva."

"Hello Gibbs." Ziva whispered, coming out of the bedroom. As he set the coffee and pastries down, the older man gave the Mossad liasion a slow once over, noting the blue tank, the damp curls, how McGee's boxers hung low on her small, shapely hips. She bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest, and it was then that Gibbs caught sight of the gold band on her finger. He turned to McGee, saw a matching gold band on his own hand.

He'd connected the dots long ago, but now, the sight of the two in such a state, and with matching wedding bands on their fingers, only served to cement what he'd discovered about his two youngest team members. As he set a cup in front of each, he asked, "How long?"

"What?" Ziva asked, accepting hers. Tim hadn't touched his; instead, he gripped the back of the barstool chair.

"How long have you two been sneaking around?" Gibbs asked. Instant protests sprang up between the two, before Gibbs raised a hand to silence them both. McGee took a deep breath.

"We haven't been sneaking around, Boss. And we didn't _just_ get married." He glanced at Ziva over Gibbs' shoulder, who swallowed, but nodded. "We've been married a while." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"A while? How long exactly?"

"Going on... our ten year anniversary this coming August." He muttered. The older man nodded, turning to Ziva, who stayed silent. A moment passed, before he grabbed the bag of sweets, and strode to the kitchen table. Pulling up a chair like he would be at Christmas dinner, he took a seat, saying,

"Settle in, McGee, Ziver. And tell me everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Bookloverz22, Sazzita, mcgeeksgirl, NCISMcGiva, DS2010, Buckeye am I, Gemini girl 96, earthedragon, Sarcastic-5ever, and Saissa for reviewing 10; and Saissa, I love your reaction to Gibbs' rule 12.**

The pair shared a glance, before finally joining Gibbs. The older man didn't waste any time beating around the bush. "Why the secrecy?" He caught the glances thrown between the pair, a whole conversation taking place in the matter of seconds. "Hey!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "Answer me, why the secrecy?"

A moment passed, before Ziva swallowed, saying, "My... my father does not know of our marriage. As long as I am still a part of Mossad, my father still has eyes and nose-"

"Ears." Tim corrected gently, softly, and she gave him a soft smile.

"-on me, and therefore, those I work with. We could not risk my father finding out about our marriage, Gibbs." He didn't say anything. "It just..."

"It seemed better to keep it secret, so as to keep you and others out of harm's way." Tim finished for her.

"Because you got married when you were teenagers." Gibbs said, looking from one to the other. Ziva lifted her chin, nodding. "Ten years. So, fifteen," He said, glancing at Ziva. "and seventeen." He added, turning to Tim, who nodded. "Tell me. Please, Tim." McGee looked up, surprised. Gibbs waited, silent. It was then that Tim reached out and grabbed the coffee Gibbs had set in front of him. He took a sip, glancing at Ziva before,

"My dad was... the American Ambassador to Israel when I was a senior at MIT. I was home for the summer and... so we went to Israel, where my father drew up peace contracts with the Deputy Director of Mossad. Where Zi and I met, in the lobby of the embassy." He locked eyes with his wife across the table, and she gave him a small smile. "We kept our relationship a secret, because neither of our parents would approve- my dad wanted me to marry a nice Catholic girl," Ziva interjected.

"And my father would never approve of me marrying an American, especially one who was not Jewish." She shrugged, sipping her coffee. "We spent weeks together, getting to know each other, spending as much time together as possible, and we-"

"Fell in love." Tim finished for her. Ziva reached across the table, and Tim reached out, taking her hand. He squeezed gently before conntinuing. "Eventually, we decided that... we wanted to get married."

"I had to ask my mother's permission, because I was under the legal marrying age in Israel, and when she gave it- without knowing what she was giving permission to- Tim and I met in an unused room of the embassy and were married by a priest."

"My sister Sarah and... Ziva's brother Ari stood as our witnesses." Tim whispered, sipping his coffee. Gibbs started, surprised at this new revelation that his young agent was related to the very sniper that had killed Kate by marriage to the dead man's half-sister.

"So, the two of you have been married for the last ten years, on two separate continents?" He asked. Tim nodded.

"We would call and talk, e-mail at first, but then... then life got in the way. I joined NCIS-"

"And I joined Mossad, and we lost touch, but we never stopped thinking of each other."

"So the two of you spent years apart, until Ari killed Kate, and then Jenny brings you over from England, to infiltrate my team to catch Ari." Gibbs said. Tim chuckled silently as he watched Ziva slowly tug the bag towards her; she silently peeked inside, and then extracted a pastry, pushing the bag back towards the center of the table before she took a bite of the sweet. Raspberry jelly dripped onto her chin, and she giggled, reaching up to wipe it away, when Tim reached over and took care of it, licking the jelly off his thumb before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. A blush covered both their cheeks as they realized Gibbs was watching the sweet display.

"Pretty much. We... had an agreement after Zi arrived, that we would play the parts of having just met to keep our marriage out of the bullpen. And so far, it's worked. Until Tony and Zi went undercover and he hit on her, and she nearly got shot-"

"I was so relieved to see Tim again, that we... forgot about our acting." Ziva added, swallowing her bite.

"Gibbs, we were married long _before_ NCIS, and we will be married long _after_ NCIS." Tim said. "Rule twelve or not, Zi is my wife..." Gibbs didn't miss the heated glance his youngest agent threw the Mossad liasion. "and I love her. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And we will have beautiful children some day, and a dog." Ziva added, taking another bite of her pastry. Gibbs chuckled silently at the blatantness of Ziva's statement, even as Tim paled briefly, before catching her eye and nodding. A moment passed, before the older man spoke.

"Rule twelve is... more of a guideline than anything. It and rule ten are the ones I've always had the most trouble with." Ziva threw her husband a glance that screamed, _What's rule ten? _

Tim shook his head, turning back to Gibbs. "So..." He waited, holding his breath.

"So does this rule twelve- whatever rule twelve is- apply to us?" Ziva asked. _Never date a coworker._ Tim mouthed, and Ziva nodded, still not fully understanding. A moment passed, before Gibbs shook his head, turning first to Tim and the to Ziva.

"No. It does not apply to you. To Tony, yes."

"And every member of the female species." Tim muttered. Ziva chuckled softly. Gibbs watched the two, before standing. Instantly, both were on their feet; Ziva wrapping her arms around Tim's waist. "So... does this mean we'll be able to work together?" She asked, meeting Gibbs' gaze. He turned to the pair, regarded each in turn, watching as Tim slipped his hand into Ziva's and squeezed. After a moment, he tilted his head to the side, saying,

"You two are going to tell Tony and Abby."

"Thank you, Boss." Tim said, reaching out and shaking his hand. Ziva followed with her own firm handshake, and they followed Gibbs to the door. He turned back, drinking in the sight of his two youngest agents.

"The three of us will talk to Director Shepard in the morning, and then you two will tell Tony and Abby about your marriage. Better to break it to them now than have them draw their own conclusions." He glanced down at their wedding rings, memories of his and Shannon's rings flashing through his head. "You did good, Tim."

And without another word, he left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Buckeye am I, DS2010, Sazzita and Saissa for reviewing 11.**

When Tony looked up the next morning, it was to see McGee and Ziva exiting the elevator together, go past the bullpen and up to the Director's office. Once they were gone, he rushed up the stairs, only to find Abby already upstairs, ear pressed to the door. "What are you doing up here, Abby?" He asked. The Goth turned to him.

"I ran into Tim and Ziva in the parking garage and followed them up here. I think Gibbs is already in there." A moment passed, before Tony shoved his head towards the door, straining to listen with Abby for any sign of conversation.

* * *

Tim and Ziva stood back, watching silently as Gibbs debated with Director Shepard. "Are you telling me, that you _knew_ they were married the entire time, Jen?" Gibbs demanded. The director chuckled softly.

"I only knew what Ziva had been willing to divulge, Jethro. That she was in love with someone and had married him when they were teenagers, and that he was an American, and that she would join him in America as _soon_ as she could. I had no idea that she was talking about Special Agent McGee. In that retrospect, I am just as surprised as you are." She didn't miss the glances the couple shared, catching the sight of the two taking hands, fingers lacing slowly together. Forcing her gaze away, she turned her attention back to Gibbs. "Special Agent McGee, Officer David, I'd like a moment alone with Special Agent Gibbs."

Without a word, the couple left the office, taking seats on the sofa in the small lobby area, across from Caroline, Director Shepard's assistant. She glanced at Tim; he gave her a soft smile, before she laid her head on his shoulder. Once theye were gone, Gibbs turned back to the Director; however, it was she who spoke first.

"How long have you known about their marriage, Jethro?"

"Since last night." He whispered. She nodded.

"And you approve?" When he didn't respond, she continued. "What about Rule Twelve?" She asked, getting up and going around her desk towards him. "'Never date a coworker.'"

"Rule Twelve doesn't apply to them, Jen." He replied, watching as she leaned on her desk. She raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't?"

"They were married long before NCIS, and they'll be married long after NCIS." Gibbs told her, using the very words Tim had used the night before. She nodded, before getting up and returning to her desk chair.

"You are aware, that NCIS has _never_ had a married couple working together on the same _team_, Jethro-"

"They've had lovers, though." Gibbs replied. Jenny blushed, remembering their own little affair in Paris all those years ago. She sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"But never a husband-and-wife team, Jethro."

"Oh come on, Jen! It's not like they're going to spend all day sleeping together! They're both professionals! And McGee is the best field agent I have! So don't you _dare_ think of moving him to another section of NCIS!" A moment passed, before Jenny reached out. "Caroline? Send Agent McGee and Officer David in, please."

Within minutes, the couple were back in the office, holding tight to each others' hands and waiting for the verdict. Gibbs could see the worry, the fear that they would be separated, or that one of them would be forced to resign. Shepard stood, going around her desk towards the pair. "Normally, discovering a marriage would mean I would have to transfer one of you. But, with some deep consideration and a long talk with your team leader, I've decided-"

Tim glanced at Ziva, who squeezed his hand in anticipation.

"That you may stay on Gibbs' team," Ziva let out a very uncharacteristic shriek of excitement, and Jenny held up a hand. "on one condition." They waited, holding their breath. "If I find out that your personal lives are taking over your professional lives, I will remove you both. Understand?" They nodded, both with excited, whispered thank yous. Ziva threw her arms around Tim, kissing him quickly, to the silent delight of Jenny.

* * *

"Hear anything?"

"Nope, noth-" The sound of footsteps got closer, and Tony shoved her towards the stairs, hot on her heels. By the time they reached the bullpen, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were already halfway down the stairs, and the couple stopped in the bullpen entrance at the sight of Tony and Abby. Ziva swallowed, gripping tight to Tim's hand, and he squeezed softly, before glancing at Gibbs. Taking a deep breath, he said,

"I- Ziva and I- have something to tell you." He glanced at Gibbs again, who nodded, and continued. "I'm married."

"Timmy, that's wonderful!" Abby cried, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Her pigtails bounced, and she rushed to him, but Tony's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who's the lucky lady, McLadykiller?" At this, Tim raised his head, and pulled Ziva close. "Ziva?" Tony asked, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Tim, I don't understand-" Abby started. Tim took a deep breath.

"Ziva is my wife." He said, holding their hands out, showing them their rings. "We... we have been married for the last ten years, this August."

"We were married when we were teenagers. I was fifteen and Tim was seventeen." Ziva added, squeezing his hand.

"'Tim?'" Abby asked, eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Tim was... married? She'd known him for years, and not once had he ever mentioned anything about being married or a wife...

"We were always friends, Abby. From the moment we met; you're a little sister to me, you always will be."

"But Ziva... but we... Timmy, we... what about... coffee and... and movies and... and lunch..." She whispered, glancing at the Israeli who had her arms around McGee's waist. A slow burning anger simmered in the pit of the Goth's stomach- anger long snuffed out since Kate's funeral and Ziva's joining the team. But now, she felt that anger beginning to come back, building in the pit of her stomach, growing and shaping.

"It's always been Zi, never anyone else. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Abby." The other woman nodded, tears entering her eyes, that she quickly blinked away. A moment passed, before she gave them both a small smile.

"Congratulations. I'm... I'm happy for you." She whispered, before turning and fleeing down to her lab. Once she was gone, Tim turned green eyes towards Tony, who stood trying to put the pieces together.

"The... you and... and _McGee_?" He squeaked. He winced; his voice hadn't cracked like that since he was fourteen. Ziva stepped forward.

"I am sorry, Tony. I never meant to hurt you, if I did. May we still be friends?" She asked, holding out a hand. A moment passed, before Tony took her hand, anger and betrayal bubbling in his stomach. He hid it, giving McGee and Ziva a big smile.

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sazzita for reviewing 3, gottahavemyncis for reviewing 7, 8, 11, and 12, Sarcastic-5ever, Sazzita, Saissa, mcgeeksgirl, Buckeye am I, Bookloverz22, earthdragon, DS2010 and McMerlark for reviewing 12.**

She stood in the kitchen, in nothing but his boxers and a tank, her long dark hair down her back in c,urls. After such a stressful week, it was good to be home, to unwind with a glass of red and her husband by her side. Except, right now, Tim wasn't home- she'd asked him to stop by the store for a couple things they needed for dinner; after much debating, they'd decided on homemade Italian. It was a shock to almost all who knew her, that Ziva liked to cook. All except Tim, who was often at her side, either helping or baking. The door to the apartment opened and closed. Footsteps entered the kitchen, set down the groceries, and then strong arms slid around her middle, pulling her close. "Smells delicious, Zi." He whispered, burying his face in her dark curls. She giggled, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"_Toda_." She replied, stealing a quick kiss. "So, did you get what we needed?" She asked when he pulled away. Grabbing her wine glass, she took a sip, turning to face him. He pulled out the fresh basil, holding it out to her. In exchange, he took the glass from her hand and took a sip, watching as she buried her nose in the herb, breathing in the scent. "Wonderful."

As dinner cooked in the oven, she pulled him into the living room, climbing up next to him on the sofa. Tim sighed, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her head. "I can't believe the way Tony and Abby have been acting. They're treating us like we've-"

"Betrayed them, no?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded, meeting her gaze.

"Exactly." A moment passed in silence, before she asked,

"Have we?"

"No." He replied after thinking it over. "No. We haven't. We have done _nothing_ to betray those two. We were together long before NCIS, Tony and Abby. Long before either of us were out of our teens. We haven't betrayed them. They will just have to get over it." She nodded, curling up on his chest. Silence fell between the two, before he said, "Our anniversary is coming up." She pulled away to meet his gaze. "We haven't had a chance to celebrate our anniversary or have a honeymoon."

"What are you suggesting, Tim?" She asked, waiting for his reply. He opened his mouth to speak when the timer in the kitchen beeped. Instantly, he got up, going into the kitchen, and she followed, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he turned off the oven. "You were about to say something, Tim. Tell me. Please, _motek_." She whispered softly. He chuckled softly, letting the soft caress of the Hebrew word for 'sweetheart' envelope him before he turned in her arms.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should take a few days off and have a honeymoon." Her dark eyes lit up. "What do you say,_ ahuva_?" She reached up, taking his face in her hands.

"Oh, Tim..._ Ken! Ken_! Absolutely! When?" He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whenever you want, Zi." She wrapped her arms around his neck, thier dinner completely forgotten as they became lost in each others' kisses.

* * *

"I think Director Shepard was trying to scare us."

"Why is that?" She asked, snuggling into his side. He continued to play with her hair, twirling the dark strands around his fingers. The sweet scent of jasmine filled his nose as he breathed it in, and after a moment, he pressed a soft kiss to her head.

"Because NCIS is a civilian agency, therefore, not subject to the UCMJ-"

"The what?" She asked, pulling away to look at him. He shook his head.

"Never mind. Point being, it's not the Navy. Besides, if she transferred me, you could easily resign and return to-"

"No! I will not go back to Israel!" She cried, sitting up and turning to her husband. Quickly, Tim sat up, taking her shoulders and whispering softly to calm her. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. Okay?" He asked, holding her close. She nodded. "I love you." Once they settled down, she said,

"I think Abby and Tony were trying to listen in on our meeting with the director." He kissed her head, 'hmming' softly.

"The only problem with that-"

"What?" She looked up at him. He chuckled.

"They can't hear anything through that door- it only leads into Caroline's office. If they heard anything, it was probably our footsteps before the three of us left. But it doesn't surprise me that they were trying to snoop- Abby's naturally curious, and Tony is... well, Tony. He has to know everyone's business because he thinks it's his right."

* * *

Shots rang out. It didn't matter that the shots were in his head, he watched as Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer worked the crime scene. He only barely heard Tony's smartass remark. "Tony, I killed somebody, okay?" Ziva swallowed. Apparently, their long-awaited honeymoon would have to wait. She watched Tim take a shaky breath, and slowly took his hand, squeezing gently, giving him her strength. "I identified myself as a federal officer. He fired at me, I returned fire. The SUV drove off. His weapon has got to be here." She squeezed again, and he squeezed back.

"Ziva, get a BOLO out on the car." She started, not even aware that Tim had continued on.

"On just that?" She asked, confused. "Right. BOLO." And with a quick kiss to her husband's cheek, she rushed off, hearing Gibbs and Tim go over the crime scene again. She did, however hear the first nice thing Tony had said to either of them in weeks since they'd revealed their marriage to the rest of the team.

"Don't worry, McGee, we'll find the slug." A small smile tugged at her lips, though she had no idea why.

* * *

"Tim says he was shot at, but we can't seem to find the _slug_, shell casing or a weapon..." She took a deep breath. As he headed to the director's office, Gibbs stopped, leaning close to whisper in Ziva's ear.

"Tim isn't your father, and he isn't Ari. He's your _husband_. He doesn't know _how_ to lie." And without another word, he left. She watched him go, realizing that he was right. Sure, they'd kept their marriage a secret for ten years, but never, had there been a lie involved. Secrets were different than lies. She kept telling herself that as she returned to her desk and weeded through the mountain of SUVS matching the BOLO they'd put out. Across the bullpen, Tony watched her, noticing the pain in her eyes, in her stance, as she went through the work robotically.

"You okay?" She nodded, struggling to keep the tears at bay. "It'll be okay, Ziva. We'll figure this out." It was then that she met his gaze.

"But what if it is not okay for Tim?" She whispered softly.

* * *

_"I killed a cop."_ Ziva's heart dropped. She sat in Caroline's office, outside the director's office, waiting for Tim and Gibbs. She hadn't heard anything else since Abby and Tim came back up to the bullpen with news that it was a Metro Detective Tim had killed. She'd seen how shaken up he'd been, and when she'd had a moment, had rushed to him, holding tight to his neck, whispering softly in Hebrew that it would be okay, that they would find out what happened, even while a part of her began to doubt that her husband's story.

She looked up when he stepped out of the office. "Tim!" Her arms were around his neck by the time the door closed. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his wife, burying his face in her dark waves. They held tight to each other; Ziva whispered softly against his neck, "It will be okay, _motek_. I promise you, it will be okay." He buried his face further into her hair, saying softly,

"Maybe it would be better if I resigned-" But before he could get any further, he felt a sharp pinch to his neck, and pulled away.

"Do not even consider that, Timothy!" She scolded, dark eyes blazing with anger. And then, just as quickly as it had shown up, her anger was gone, and she had her arms around his neck again, her face buried in his shoulder.

* * *

The soft_ clacking_ of the typwriter keys brought an odd sort of comfort as she filled two mugs and steeped the tea. Glancing out of the kitchen into the small study, she saw Tim still at work on his novel, and silently, she added a bit of honey to his mug before heading into the room. No Jazz or music filled the apartment; Tim wasn't in the mood, and Ziva didn't mind, it meant she and Tim could focus on how they were going to get through this. She set his cup down with a quick kiss to his cheek, and then settled in the small sofa near the small fireplace.

"No one is prepared for their first kill, Tim. It happens to all of us." She finally whispered, sipping her tea. The familiar noise stopped, and he turned to her, getting up and joining her.

"Ducky told me that today, in Autopsy." He replied, taking a sip of his drink. She reached over, patting his knee.

"It is true. No one is ever prepared. It is how you handle it, that matters." She said, scooting closer. He sighed. "You can accept it and move on, or you can struggle with it and it will eat you inside." She set her cup on the small table in front of them and lay down, laying her head in his lap. Instantly, he took up the familiar rhythm of running his fingers through her hair. She took his cup and added it to hers, pressing a kiss to his knuckles as she settled down.

"That's easy for you to say, Zi. You're a trained killer. I'm not. It doesn't bother you to kill someone; you were groomed to kill. Like Ari was. I'm a... computer geek, a horrible field agent who should spend the rest of my career at a desk instead of out working cases." She pressed another kiss to his knuckles.

"You accept that I am a trained killer. I have only accepted it because I have never known any other life- and the life I wanted to live, with you, here, in America, was gone before it even began. It took Kate's murder, and Ari's death for me to come and reunite with you. Now that we are together, I can have the live I dreamed of for ten years, as your wife, your partner, your best friend. And I am slowly beginning to understand that I do not have to accept that I am a trained killer, just as you do not have to accept that you are a computer geek. You are a good field agent and a wonderful husband, and I could not have asked for more." She shifted to look up at him, and after a moment, sat up, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They broke off at the sound of someone banging on the door. Quickly, Tim got up, helping Ziva to her feet before heading into the living room.

He groaned softly, pulling away from the peephole. "What is wrong, Tim?"

"Tony." He groaned, softly.

"Open up, McGee!" A moment passed, before he opened the door only wide enough to see out.

"I'm not in the mood, Tony."

"Let me in." After a moment, Tim opened the door, revealing Ziva with her arms around his waist from behind. At the sight of Ziva, in a blue tank and a pair of Tim's boxers and a set of socks, he hesitated, before slipping past the pair.

"You're in, what do you want?" Tim asked, as Ziva gently squeezed his waist and rested her cheek against his back.

"Sorry, Ziva, but McGee and I are going out." She raised her head, lifting one eyebrow as she peered around her husband. "When the going gets tough, the tough go clubbing." Ziva shook her head, opening her mouth to protest when Tony continued on. "We have got to get you dressed."

"Tony, I just want to be alone with Ziva tonight, okay?" He chuckled softly.

"No you don't." He replied. "Still working on the novel, I see." He said, moving through the apartment and back towards the couple's bedroom. Tim pulled away from his wife, following Tony. Sighing, Ziva put her hands on her hips, counting to ten before going after them before Tim killed him. She didn't blame Tim for wanting to be left alone; she wanted to be left alone also- with Tim. It was only fair, she was his wife, after all.

"DiNozzo, I'm begging you, don't rag on me tonight!" He snapped, as Ziva entered the bedroom.

"I wouldn't be DiNozzo if I didn't." Tony replied.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He snapped, and then moved past Ziva into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the kitchen counter. Tony watched Ziva rushed from the room, and quickly followed. He found the couple in the living room, Ziva by Tim's side on the sofa, rubbing his back and whispering softly to him.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry-"

"I know. I know you're just trying to help." Ziva got up, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. She stopped, however when Tim spoke. "Tony, I'm not like you guys. You were trained as a cop, Gibbs was a Marine sniper, Kate protected the President..." He took a deep breath. "God only_ knows_ what Zi did with Mossad." She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, a glass of water in her hands. She was silent, listening to her husband's soft whisper. "My background is biomedical engineering and computer forensics. I don't think I'm cut out to be a field agent."

A moment passed before Tony took a seat on the sofa next to him. He thought a moment, before speaking. "The first time I shot at someone, I wet my pants." Ziva snorted softly; neither man noticed. "If you tell anyone that, I will slap you silly." Ziva filed it away for later; after all, Tony had threatened Tim, not _her_. "I've been where you are, but a week from now, this will all be behind you, just a bad memory."

Tim looked up when Ziva held out the water. He gave her a soft smile, perching on the arm of the sofa, before leaning over and wrapping her arms around Tim's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You...You, who won't share a Krispy Kreme donut, you are going to give away a kidney?" Tim entered the bullpen to find his wife sitting back in her chair, snorting softly at something she found quite funny. A moment passed, before she cast her husband a glance, looked at Tony, and burst out laughing again.

* * *

"Anxious, _motek_?" Tim looked up from his empty drawer, meeting his wife's gaze across the bullpen. He nodded. "May I give you some advice?" She got up, wandering over to him. Once she was close enough, she stopped, reaching out to play with the lapels of his trench coat.

"From you, always, _ahuva_." He whispered, reaching out and taking her hand. She gave him a soft smile, pulling him closer.

"Be _confident_ when Metro interrogates you. If you don't believe what you're saying, how can they?"

"Everything I think about it, it comes out a little different." She choked out a gasp.

"For God sakes, do not tell_ that_ to metro, Tim." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before returning to her desk. Tony's voice interrupted them as he rushed into the bullpen. Neither really listened as he rambled on-

"Oh..._ Le-Azazel_..." Tony turned to Tim, asking what exactly she said. Tim rolled his eyes, mouthing, _"Damn it."_ Tony nodded, understanding. "Peligans on the goat... no, not goat... um... sheep..." Ziva glanced at Tim, who raised an eyebrow.

"Lam?" He filled in. She pointed to him, a smile in her face.

"That's it!" She replied, returning to her information.

"Doesn't have a 'b' in it, Ziva." Tony added. Tim sighed.

"I killed a cop arresting a drug lord." He whispered, leaving for the interrogation. Ziva sighed, watching her husband disappear through the elevator doors.

"My husband's goose is cooked." Tony looked up from his paperwork.

"You would get that one right." She glared at him.

* * *

"I let you down." Tim turned from tossing his jacket on the back of his desk chair. He glanced at his wife and Tony, before saying,

"Boss, I think it's the other way around."

"I should have gone with you to Metro." Gibbs replied.

"I don't think it would have made a difference whether you went or Zi went." Tim said, going to Gibbs' desk as the team leader took a seat at his computer. "I panicked. I thought he had a weapon in his hand and I need to face it. I shot a good cop making an arrest."

"What cop makes an arrest without a weapon?" Gibbs asked. Tim shook his head. Ziva was up and at her husband's side in an instant.

"None." Everyone turned to see Abby enter the bullpen. "Rule numbe eight is gonna save you, McGee."

"'Never date a coworker?'" Tony asked. Ziva rolled her eyes, glancing at the senior agent.

"'Never go anywhere without your knife.'" She replied, wrapping an arm around Tim's waist.

"'Never take anything for granted.'" Gibbs replied, as they gathered around Abby's evidence. Tim didn't hear anything that Abby said, and only came back to the moment when his wife slapped Tony in the back of the head. She had by then, taken Tim's hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing gently.

* * *

"You ever Gibbs slap me again, David- McGee? David?" He shook his head, deciding to figure out the names later. "and I will slap you back harder." She glared at him as she slammed the car door.

"I was only following orders!" She replied in her best Gibbs imitation. As they began to case the area, she turned to the senior agent, "Tony, I am sorry that I gave you the wrong impression when we first met. I did not mean to hurt you like I did; Tim didn't either. We just... we did not want anyone to know that we are married. My father does not know that Tim and I are married. Were he to find out..." Tony nodded.

"I get it." She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Anyway, if I gave you any impression that I was interested in you... it is my fault, and I apologize. You are a very attractive man, and any woman would be very lucky to have you- I think that is the expression..." She thought over it, before nodding. "Yes, that is the expression." Tony chuckled softly. "Tim and I... we are b'sheirts, soulmates. We have been since we met. I... I cannot imagine my life without him. I..." She stopped, thinking of it, and the now very real possibility that it would never come to pass if Tim ended up in prison for murder. "I want to..." She took a deep breath. "I want to create babies with him. Beautiful babies with... with his smile and those... gorgeous green eyes..."

Tony reached out, laying a hand on her shoulder as she quickly wiped the tears away. "It'll be okay, Ziva. We'll clear McGee. Gibbs won't let Metro take him away. And neither will I. So... we good?" She nodded, giving him a small smile before walking to the other side of the alley to search for the other slug. From the other side of the alley, she said,

"I am sorry Tony, I should not have done it, but you're phone kept on ringing and you've been obsessing over that letter, driving me crazy. I knew this call was important, so I answered it."

"You talked-"

"To the woman at the sperm bank, the Director of Critcal Issues, yes." At this point, Tony had crossed to the other side of the alley, stopping in front of her. "I'm sorry, Tony." She said, reaching up and gently cupping his cheek.

"She had no right to tell you that no one wants my sperm." Tony choked out. Letting out a laugh, Ziva kicked a puddle in excitement as she finally got him to confess to what he'd been hiding. "You didn't talk to her." He muttered.

"So... no little DiNozzos anywhere." She said, putting her hands into her pockets. "It is hard to believe that a stud like you would not be chosen. Were any of the perspective women shown a photo of you, cause..." She made a face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked. She grinned.

"Oh, yes." He watched her continue to case the crime scene- "Are they going to return your sperm?" She asked, glancing back at him

"Let's focus on finding the bullet-"

"We do not have to." She replied, pointing to a bullet hole in a door, lodged several inches above her head. As the climbed into the car to return to NCIS thirty minutes later, Tony asked,

"So no children, Officer David? You know, little creations that are half computer geek and half ninja?" She turned to him, a glare on her face that soon turned into a slow, hopeful smile.

"Not yet. But, with any luck..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Abby and Tony looked up to see Tim and Ziva exit the elevator together. Both held cups of coffee, both were talking animatedly about something, and as soon as they reached the bullpen entrance, Tim leaned over, capturing Ziva's lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Hurt in her eyes, Abby fled, rushing back to her lab, obviously, she was still sore over Tim and Ziva revealing their marriage; she hadn't said a word to either unless it was in regards to a case, and avoided them whenever she could. Unlike Tony, it would take more time for Abby to come around. "Oh, ain't that sweet. Makes me think of that movie_ To Have and Have Not_, starring Bogie and Bacall." Tony muttered. "'You do know how to whistle, don't'cha Steve? Just put your lips together and blow.' One of the best Bogart-Bacall films ever made-"

"This ain't Hollywood, DiNozzo, and they aren't Bogart and Bacall." Gibbs said, entering the office area. "What have I told you two about kissing in the office?" Gibbs asked, gently slapping Tim on the back of the head. The pair broke apart, blushing in embarrassment. As Tim headed to his desk and Ziva settled at hers, he said,

"Sorry, Boss. We were just... discussing dinner."

"Dinner? You two going out tonight, Probie?" Tony asked. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"No. Tim and I are... going on our honeymoon tonight, after work. Starting with dinner. In Ashland." Ziva said, glancing at her husband, he nodded.

"Honeymoon? Didn't you two have one of those after your wedding?" He asked. Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Unlike most couples, Tony, Zi and I couldn't go on a honeymoon because we had to keep our marriage a secret. Any honeymoon would have given our secret away." Tim said, checking his e-mail.

"We are going to spend a week in Ashland, Oregon. Tim has reserved tickets to a Shakespeare play and we are going to enjoy ourselves." Ziva added, giggling. Tony started; he'd never heard Ziva giggle and the sound scared him.

* * *

"One note, and I will lock you in a room and make you listen to '_It's a Small World'_ twenty-four hours straight. Do we understand each other?" She nodded, swallowing the note she'd been about to utter when Tony slammed his hand over her mouth. Tim shook his head; he knew now not to get between Tony and Ziva when his wife could handle him just fine. Tony was muttering something about another movie, when the ship in front of them exploded. "Looks like the honeymoon's going to have to wait, Mr. and Mrs. Probie." He muttered.

* * *

"This is definately going on my wall."

"I should be a professional photographer." Both turned as Ziva entered the lab, eyes going to the photograph she'd taken. Tim glanced at his wife, reaching out to take her hand, but she pulled away, going to Abby. The Goth glanced at the Mossad assassin.

"The Director hasn't called." Abby said, turning to Ziva.

"About?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The other woman scoffed, surprised.

"Gibbs?" Slowly, Ziva nodded, understanding. "She didn't call you... did she? Either you or Tim?" Ziva glanced at Tim, confused by the question; he shrugged, not understanding it either.

"No."

"'Cause the way you're acting you might have just, I don't know, forgotten to tell us." Abby snapped. Ziva reared back slightly, surprised. Something told her there was more to this than the situation with Gibbs.

"Zi, do you notice anything different in here?" The Israeli turned to her husband, meeting his gaze for a moment before her gaze shifted around.

"No music." Tim nodded, turning to Abby.

"Exactly, no music! Because you usually... you know, play music..." He stammered to a halt, as Abby snapped,

"What if those were Gibbs' guts smooshed all over that wall?" Ziva sighed in annoyance, shaking her head.

"Oh for God's sake, Abby, they are not."

"I said what if they were?" Abby demanded.

"The color would be more... coffee brown than red." She replied, thinking it through. Before either she or Tim could say anything else, Abby had struck, hitting Ziva hard across the face; it took only a moment for the trained assassin to get her bearings before she hit the Goth back, just as hard. By the time both women stopped, each had a nice bruise on her cheek, and neither had moved.

* * *

"It feels so strange, without Gibbs anymore." Tim didn't respond. He turned off the TV, the movie they'd been watching in an attempt to block out the blast that had put their boss in the hospital from their minds finished. Then, he helped her to her feet, wrapping her in his arms.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Once they were both under the covers, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, Zi." She gave him a soft smile, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry we didn't get our honeymoon." She shook her head, meeting his gaze.

"Does not matter. Gibbs matters. He needs us now. Our honeymoon can wait. We waited ten years, we can wait another few months." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulled her onto his chest, she whispered the soft sentiment back to him, before his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

* * *

She had slipped out of the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before she left. She didn't want to worry Tim, and so left in the middle of the night, knowing if she left in the morning that Tim would worry she'd be upset. She didn't get upset. She tried not to, anyway. Once she reached the hospital, she went to the nurses' station, asking softly if she could see Special Agent Gibbs. The nurses, who'd watched the three agents come and go in the hospital, let her go without complaint. They'd seen the young Israeli officer with her husband, Agent McGee, had watched how she always hung back whenever Tim and Tony went in to visit Gibbs. Silently stepping into the room, she watched him sleep, before slowly, gently, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. In an instant, he'd grabbed her below her elbow, his wounded blue eyes moving up to meet her face.

"Ziva." She whispered, resting her hand over her heart, figuring it would be better to introduce herself than get him all worked up trying to remember her.

"We work together?" He asked. She nodded, eyes never leaving his face.

"Yes. I'm a Mossad officer attached to your team. Timothy McGee is my husband. He is one of your agents."

"Mossad? When did they start doing that? And you're married?"

"It's been a year. And Tim and I... ten years, in August."

"Don't feel bad, that M.E.-"

"Ducky, ten years, and you don't remember him."

"You always finish people's sentences?"

"ONly when I'm in a hurry." She said. "Abous Sief is planning a terrorist attack on the Navy. It will be as devestating as-"

"Nine-Eleven." He sat up, climbing to his feet.

"You remember Nine-Eleven?" He shook his head.

"My boss told me-"

"Director Shepard." She whispered.

"No, my boss- it doesn't matter." He turned to her. "What can I do?" She grabbed his face in her hands, thinking of when she'd talked to Tim, given him her strength when he needed it, and hoped she'd be able to do the same for Gibbs.

"Remember."

"I've been trying to ever since I woke up in this room!"

"Try harder!" She replied. Her heart began to pound and she couldn't wait to tell Tim that she'd seen a flash of their Gibbs. "That's a start."

"What is?" He asked.

"The old Gibbs stare! You gave it to all of us- Tim, Tony, Me!" She said, holding her hands out.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. She struggled to think of something else to say, to tell him that would jog his memory. As she glanced down at his hands, she got an idea, and taking one of his rough, calloused hands in hers, she hit herself in the back of the head, hoping it would help with his memory, if not restore it completely. She could see it in his eyes when the action clicked, and taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Ari." She choked out. "Ari killed Kate." Blue eyes sparked with pain as the memory flooded back to him. "And he... and Ari spared my Tim... And I..." She took a deep breath, but was unable to hold in the tears. A sob forced her to stop and take a breath. _"I... killed... Ari..."_ She broke down then, and softly, Gibbs asked,

"Your brother?" She nodded. "You killed your brother... to save me?" She nodded, bursthing into tears. Gibbs pulled her into his arms, letting her cry.

* * *

They stood at their desks, waiting to be given their orders, like the good little soldiers they were, but none were prepared for the shock of Gibbs telling them all goodbye. "Tim, you're a good agent. Don't let him tell you otherwise. And take good care of that wife of yours. She's a very special woman." He said, glancing back at Ziva. Tim nodded, green eyes filled with shock.

"I won't. And... I will. I promise."

With each goodbye, their hearts broke a little more- Tony, Abby...

He went to Ziva, taking her hands and leaning close to whisper softly, "Hold tight to him, don't ever let him go." She nodded, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I owe you, Ziva." She gave him a sad smile, unsure of what to say, except,

"I'll collect, Jethro."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Dixie Dewdrop for reviewing 1; DS2010 and Saissa for reviewing 13; Sazzita, Bookloverz22, Buckeye am I for reviewing 15. **

"Abby, we have to talk." The Goth turned, to find Ziva in her lab. A moment passed, before she headed into her office and Ziva followed. As the door slid shut behind them, Abby turned to her.

"What do you want?" Ziva took a deep breath, looking around the office.

"You have been avoiding Tim and I."

"_Tim_. Do you call him Timmy, too?" The other woman asked, jealousy flashing in her eyes. Ziva sighed, going to the desk and taking a seat.

"Abby, you have to understand that Tim and I never meant to hurt you or Tony. We just... we fell in love and... got married. We wanted to be together for the rest of our lives. We got married when we were teenagers."

"Where?" Abby asked, pulling up a stool. Ziva sighed, looking down at her wedding ring.

"The American Embassy. Tel Aviv. In a... secret ceremony. Sarah-"

"Tim's sister?" Abby asked. Ziva nodded.

"And... Ari stood as our witnesses-" Instantly, Abby's eyes sparked in anger.

"You mean, that... that bastard... who killed Kate... was at your wedding?" She asked, getting up and pacing. But Ziva's soft voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Back then, Ari had yet to turn into the killer he died as, Abby. That day, he was my brother, the boy I grew up playing in the ocean with, who would take me hunting for sea glass and digging for sea shells. He and Sarah kept our secret... for ten years... and even with everything Ari did, he was still my brother, and I love him. A part of me will always love him." Abby listened, watching as Ziva reached up and wiped tears off her cheeks. A moment passed, before she whispered,

"Do you really love him? Tim?"

Ziva took a deep breath, looking down at her wedding ring. She twisted the gold band on her finger for a moment before reaching up and playing with the gold chain he'd given her that long ago day- the same chain that held her Star of David. Did she really love him? Truly? Were she and Tim truly _b'sheirts_, or was that just something she'd said in the throes of puppy love? She met Abby's gaze, nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I really love him. Tim and I... we are soulmates, from the moment we met, I knew that my heart was meant for him." She sniffled, taking a deep breath. "If my father ever found out... if he ever saw Tim and I... he would tell me that... that I have become soft, that that is what being married to an American has done to me..." She quickly reached up, brushing the tears away. She couldn't let Abby see her cry. "Which is why we kept our marriage a secret." She said, rushing on before Abby could say anything. "If my father ever found out, he would shop me back to Israel before I could do anything, and I would never see Tim again."

"Ship, Ziva." Abby whispered; the Israeli smiled softly, sadly.

"And... and I cannot allow that to happen. Not when... when we have never had a honeymoon... not when..." She glanced down at her hands, feeling empty without Tim's big, strong hands wrapped around hers, soft, comforting the way only his could be. "We haven't even had a chance to try concieving." She sniffled, choking on a sob. Abby sat beside her, silent. "I want to carry his children. I want to... to feel our children growing inside me... a... a small piece of Tim and I... something that my father can never take away from me. He has taken so much from me... I won't allow him to take Tim away too."

"Ziva-"

"Tim is my future, my present, my everything. He is my life, and I am his. And I want the rest of forever with him." She got up, kneeling in front of Abby, reaching out to take her hand. "Abby, I am sorry if I hurt you- if Tim and I betrayed you in any way. Please, know that we did not mean to. Never, would we consider hurting you or Tony or anyone else. You- all of you- Tony, Gibbs, all of NCIS is our family. If we lost you... any of you..." She took a deep breath, looking up into the other woman's face. "Please, Abby. I... I do not bed but... I am prepared to for this. Please, do not blame Tim; it was not only his decision. We decided together as a couple to keep the marriage a secret. We are both responsible, but we meant no harm."

Abby bit her lip, watching the Israeli, searching for any sign that she was lying. When she saw none, she leaned down, wrapping her arms around Ziva's shoulders. Burying her face in the married woman's dark curls, she whispered, "Of course I forgive you, Ziva! But I shouldn't be forgiving you- you should be forgiving me! I've been horrible to you for the last several weeks, and I had no excuse to be! Say you'll forgive me, Ziva, please! I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you and Timmy as friends!"

"You will not lose us, Abby. You are family."

"Um... Zi? Abby? What's going on?" The two women pulled away and turned, to see Tim in the doorway. His green eyes were filled to the brim with curosity as he watched his wife climb to her feet. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. When Ziva pulled away, she turned to Abby.

"We talked."

"And?" He asked, glancing from his wife to the forensic scientist and back.

"And we're okay, Timmy." Abby said, getting up and going to him. She wrapped him in a hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Tim. I was jealous, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you and Ziva."

* * *

Ziva looked up as Tim entered the bedroom, Jethro, the German Shepard they'd adopted after proving that he hadn't murdered a Marine, on his heels. After coming over to the bed and kissing Ziva goodnight, the dog returned to his bed, curling up and going to sleep as Tim joined his wife. She reached up, cradling him close. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips, before wrapping his arms around her and turning off the light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Tell me again _why_ McGee and Ziva are going with the Director instead of... _me_?" Tony looked up from entering the bullpen to see Ducky, Abby and Palmer at the empty desks. "What are you all doing here?"

"Does it really matter, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, entering the bullpen. The senior agent was glancing from Ziva's desk to Tim's, grousing about why he hadn't been chosen to go to L.A. when the two married agents had been. "Get over it, DiNozzo, doesn't concern you. We have work to do."

* * *

She slipped down to the pool; Tim was checking on Director Shepard, and Ziva had let him know where she was going before she left. A towel over her arm and her husband's book in her bag, and she was ready for a day of reading in the sun by the pool. So it wasn't the honeymoon they'd planned, it was still nice to get away from the office, even if she and Tim were only there as protection detail for Jenny.

The three had shared a relaxing dinner the night before, Jenny asking questions about how they'd met, and what had made them choose their prospective careers. They'd also asked questions about what had set her on her career path, and Ziva found that she had enjoyed the director's company. She'd looked on them as a pair of adults, secure in their love and life, and hadn't treated them with caution like most of the others at NCIS had since their marriage had been discovered.

Ziva heard the familiar click of the camera, but didn't look up from Deep Six as she felt her husband's shadow fall over her bikini-clad form. The blue-striped and gold- ringed bikini she wore only served to accent her slender figure. "You are googling... again."

"Only you, Zi." Tim replied, chuckling softly. And then he saw the book she was reading. "Deep Six... as DiNozzo would say, 'A book, how McGee-ish of you'-"

"What is wrong with that?" She asked, not looking up at him. "I am a McGee after all, or have you forgotten our marriage?" She said, finally looking up at him. "Besides, you are in my sun." Tim rolled his eyes, and knelt down, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Come on, Zi, you'll thank me later." He took her hand, but she stopped.

"If you value that hand, or your manhood, Timothy, I suggest you back away... _slowly_." She threatened softly. "I am not going anywhere, Tim."

"The Director gave us the day off, Zi."

"Yes, and she can just as easily change her mind, Tim. We need to stay close to homebase, just in case."

"If she needs to get in touch with us, she'll call us." Tim said, snapping one more photograph of his wife. She turned to look at him.

"What did you have in mind, Timothy?" She purred as he leaned down, resting one hand on her shapely hip, to whisper softly in her ear. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Something does not feel right. Something is wrong, Tim, I know it. I can feel it." Tim sighed. He'd seen his wife worked up about things- but never like this. She and the director were close; he knew something had happened in Cairo, but Ziva had never told him what. Now, as he leaned against the hood of the rental car, he thought back on what his wife had said about staying close to home base. A moment passed, before he tossed her his phone.

"Call her." Ziva stopped her pacing, turning back to her husband.

"What?" She looked up at him, having caught the phone. Her wide dark eyes were locked on his, and he nodded to the small device.

"You're worried about Director Shepard. Call her."

"Tim, Jenny-" He pushed himself away from the car, going to her and taking her waist in his hands.

"Call her. It'll calm you down to talk to her." Ziva nodded, dialing Jenny's number and placing it on speaker. They waited until she finally picked up.

"Ziva, what is it?" The woman bit her lip meeting her husband's eyes.

"Tim and I were... we were just wondering if you need anything-"

"No, I'm fine, Ziva. Besides, I told you both to take the day off. Why aren't you?"

"We just-"

"I mean it, Ziva. Take the rest of the day off." And without another word, she hung up. Ziva and Tim shared a look, before she buried her face in his shirt.

"I do not like this, Tim. I do not like this at all."

* * *

Slowly, they made their way towards the diner. It was rustic, old-fashioned, a lone survivor of the Cold War, out in the Nevada desert. As they entered, both searched for other gunmen, for any sign of Jenny-

"Tim!" He rushed back into the main diner from the kitchen, gun up. But at the sight of his wife with her weapon lowered, standing amid bodies, he lowered his own weapon and joined her side. It wasn't any of the men that she was standing near, and soon, he saw exactly who Ziva was standing over.

Jenny.

Her now peaceful features were reflected in the surface of the blood beneath her, one hand outstretched, reaching for a weapon that would no longer help her. Tim glanced at his wife, before going to the body of their fallen Director. Slowly, he knelt down, checking the pulse at her neck, and with a glance at Ziva, she covered her mouth, stifling the scream that threatened to break through. "She's gone, Zi."

As he moved to stand, her phone rang, and he turned back. Slowly, he picked it up, glancing at Ziva as he stood. "Oh God." She whispered, as they realized it was Gibbs that was calling. Holding his wife's gaze, Tim hit the recieve button and held the phone to his ear. She moved closer, but Gibbs' frantic voice was easy to hear without the speaker on.

"Jenny? Jenny, you there?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Silence filled the usually cheerful apartment. They'd just returned from seeing Jenny's body in autopsy, from witnessing her house burning on TV, and neither was up for anything but quiet now. Ziva curled up on the sofa, Jethro on the floor at her feet; Tim grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of gin. He uncorked it when he felt Ziva's small hands on his back, her head against his shoulder. Without a word, he grabbed another glass and handed her the bottle, taking a sip of his. Neither one drank much; alcohol had always been Tony's vice. Ziva and Tim had been able to take out their anger in the bedroom, screaming each others' names and letting themselves be taken over by passion. Tonight, though, not even sex could erase the images locked forever in their heads.

Memories of seeing Jenny's lifeless body filled their heads and flashed before them; images they would never be able to unsee, no matter the years that passed. They stood facing each other at the kitchen counter, lost in their own thoughts. "She died alone." Tim whispered, taking a sip of his drink. Ziva nodded. He finished his glass and poured another one as his wife watched.

"Promise me, Tim." Green eyes met brown. "Promise me that I will never die alone."

He set the bottle down, and the two clicked glasses. "Promise."

* * *

Tim and Ziva stopped in their tracks. Gibbs was at his desk, with Tony already there. Both men turned to the couple, and slowly, the pair joined them. "What is going on?" Ziva asked, tightening her hold on her husband's hand. It had been two days since Jenny's funeral, since things had changed at NCIS, and the team was still reeling from everything. Before either Gibbs or Tony could reply, Vance's voice broke the silence.

"David, McGee. My office, now." When neither moved, the new director moved down the stairs, making his way towards the couple standing in the bullpen. Tim was the first to speak.

"Director Vance, what's-" But he never got to finish; Vance handed him a file.

"You are being reassigned, Agent McGee. To Cyber Crimes. Ms. David- or is it Mrs. McGee?" He asked, turning to Ziva. Instantly territorial, she stepped in front of Tim, still holding tight to his hand. "Your presence as a liasion for NCIS is not longer needed. Your position is terminated. You'll be returning to Israel."

"What?" Ziva asked, as he handed her the papers. She didn't even scan them, instead, throwing them to the ground. "You cannot do that!" She cried. "You cannot reassign Tim and send me back! I am his wife! I have legal right to be here!" She cried, as Vance turned to head up to his office.

"NCIS no longer requires your services, Officer... _McGee_." Vance sneered, glancing between the pair. Gibbs moved to step between the trio, but Tony held him back.

"Why send me back? I have _nothing_ back there! My life, my family is here!" Ziva snapped, stepping towards the man. Tim grabbed her arms, but she shoved him off.

"Your father is there! Your life in Mossad is there! We _do not_ need you!" Vance growled, stepping close to the younger woman. Ziva tilted her head up, meeting his gaze.

"I will not go back. I will not leave my husband." And without another word, she stormed out. Shaking his head, Tim dropped the transfer file onto the desk, and followed his wife, catching up with her in the elevator. Once the doors closed, Tim hit the emergency break. "How could he do this, Tim? Why send me back? Why now?"

"I don't know." He whispered, taking her shoulders. "I don't know, Zi, but we'll figure out something, I promise." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She finally let everything she'd been holding in for the last several days came flooding out and she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing.

* * *

_"Use her well, Leon. Ziva is the sharp end of the spear."_

As he watched the team reunite after weeks apart, he thought back on the conversation with Eli David. The fact that two of his agents were married was as much a part of his reasoning behind splitting the team up as finding the mole. He had considered telling Director David that his only suriviving daughter was married to an NCIS agent, but had, for some unknown reason, kept his mouth shut. Now, he saw why.

They were in love, and he couldn't take that away from them; he'd been young and in love once, too.

* * *

The rain beat softly on the windows; Jethro lay asleep on his bed in the corner of the room, and Tim was sound asleep with his arms tight around her waist. Ziva lay awake, unable to sleep. She glanced behind her, staring into her husband's sleeping face. Gently, she caressed his hands, before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Shutting the door softly behind her, she opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the box she'd bought nearly two months ago.

She hadn't needed to use it yet, though she desperately wanted to. Her time back in Israel had been torture; her seperation from Tim had gotten worse, causing anxiety that she kept well hidden until she was behind closed doors. She'd spent her nights dreaming of green eyes and bright smiles, picturing a future that seemed so certain back in America. And when she'd finally returned, she'd made every moment count, but not without looking over her shoulder. As she sat on the floor, she quickly skimmed writing on the box, taking a deep breath.

She'd wanted to tell him that she wanted to try- she'd been wanting to try for months, years now, but something had always come up. Their decade-long seperation, Kate and Ari's deaths, Sarah's murder investigation, Gibbs' accident and retirement, Jenny's death, her, Tony and Tim all being framed for murder...

Swallowing, she reached down, gently cradling her womb. She wanted this so badly... they both did.

But would they get the chance?


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sazzita, in regards to Eli... **

Tim hadn't been to Israel in years. He'd been a teenager when he'd been there last, marrying his sweetheart, the same woman who now sat beside him, holding tight to his hand. He'd also had to leave her behind, and had vowed never to again. Being forced to bring a body back to Israel was something Tim never wanted to do, but Gibbs had demanded that as he husband, her partner, he had to go. But he also knew that sooner or later, he would see Eli David again, and that he and Ziva would be forced to confront the truth of their deception.

* * *

She glanced at Tim. "I have to do this, Tim. Alone. I will leave the door open, because I want you with me. But first, I must do this alone." He nodded, kissing her gently. When she pulled away, she glanced back, giving him a small smile before slipping into the office. _"Shalom, Abba."_

Eli David looked up, to see his only surviving child step into the room and close the door behind her. "Ziva." He stood, going to her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"I am sorry about Michael,_ Abba_." He nodded.

"It is a great loss to Mossad, but now that you are back-" He stopped, finally getting a good look at her face. "When did you start wearing so much makeup?" She started, surprised, but kept silent. "No matter. I was not expecting you for several hours."

"I drove." She said. He nodded.

"Enough said." He replied, taking a seat behind his desk. She stood, fidgeting with her hands, before saying,

"_Abba_, I... I have something to tell you. Something important." Eli David looked up at her, waiting.

"What is it, Zivaleh?" He asked, motioning for her to sit; she declined, glancing back at the door. Her hand came up to grasp at the Star of David around her neck. Eli caught a glint of gold around her finger, but thought nothing of it, assuming it was the chain of her necklace.

"I..." She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders and lifting her head. "I am married, Abba." Silence.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not fully hearing. Ziva moved closer.

"I said, that I am married. I have... been married for the last... fourteen years. He is an NCIS Agent. But before NCIS, he was an ambassador's son." She went to the door, beckoning Tim to join her. When Tim stepped inside, Ziva turned back to Eli. "You remember Timothy McGee, Ambassador McGee's son. He is... my husband. We were... married at the embassy, by a priest, fourteen years ago." She said, glancing at Tim, who gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand.

Eli's face darkened. "_You_ have married my daughter?" He asked, voice low, dangerous. Tim nodded. He knew that this meeting would be inevitable, but still, he felt a brief moment of fear crawl up his back.

"Yes, Sir." Tim replied. Before either could say anything else, Eli had slammed his hands on his desk, standing.

"I did not give you permission to marry this American!" Eli snapped. He turned anger-filled eyes to Tim. "Get out! I wish to speak to my daughter alone." Tim didn't move, instead, he stepped in front of Ziva- _"Get out or I will have you removed!"_

With a glance at his wife, he left, squeezing her hand. Once Tim was gone, Ziva turned back to her father. "_Ima_ gave me her permission, _Abba_. And I married him, because I love him! Tim and I... we are in love, and we are happy! We were seperated ten years, but when I went to America to find Ari, we were reunited. Tim and I... we have a life, a home..."

_"Israel is your home!"_ She shook her head.

"No! It is not! It was... but not anymore. America is my home now, Tim is my home! He is my heart, my _b'sheirt,_ and I will not be seperated from him! He is my family! And someday," She choked on a sob, struggling to keep the tears away. In a calmer voice, she said, "Someday, Tim and I will create a little human being, and they will be_ ours_! And you will _not take them away_!"

Eli sat back in his chair, studying his daughter. She had gotten older in the five years since he'd seen her last, her long dark hair now straight and smooth, her eyes filled with a light he had seen in his wife's eyes years ago. She was thinner, but it was a healthy type of thin; Ziva was thriving in America, in Tim's loving care, in her work, and yet... yet she had forgotten that she was still Mossad. Mossad was in her blood, and you did not just turn on your own blood.

Ari had. Tali had never had the chance to turn.

And now, here was Ziva, the only one left of his three children; alive, healthy, and married to an _American_... no matter that he was an ambassador's son, he was still _American_...

Ziva's voice broke the silence. "What is it you expect from me?" He met her gaze, seeing the questions, the anger, the distrust in her dark eyes. Eyes that had once been so trusting and loving.

"I expect your loyalty! To me and only me!" She shook her head.

"No. My loyalty is to my husband! To Tim!" Eli stood, leaning over his desk.

"You return to me, to us!"

* * *

Tim looked up. "Zi, come on, we'll miss the flight." She hadn't moved.

"You need to make a choice, Ziver." Gibbs whispered. She took a deep breath.

"I... I cannot work with Tony. I cannot trust him. Not after... after killing my oldest friend..." Gibbs nodded, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Remember who you can trust." He whispered, before heading to the plane. She turned to Tim. He shook his head.

"No." She nodded.

"I am sorry, Tim." She cried, rushing to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He held tight to her.

"_No,_ I _won't_ lose you. Not again. I left you behind once before and it took ten years for us to find each other again." She reached up, tracing his features.

"We are_ b'sheirts, remember_? We will find each other again. I _promise_, you will not die alone." And with that, she kissed him, drinking him in deeply before pushing him gently towards the plane. She watched the plane until it disappeared into the horizon, and her heart broke.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"You were captured on purpose? These men are killers, Tim."_

_"I know."_

_"If their people do not check in, their people will come looking for them."_ Tim watched his wife.

_"Ziva, shut up."_

_"Kill me. You'll need the Americans for leverage."_ He wasn't going to let his wife barter, wasn't going to let her trade her life for theirs.

_"I don't make bargains."_

They had stepped out of that elevator- the same elevator they stepped out of every morning- only this time, it was to a standing ovation from their coworkers. Rescuing Ziva had been a feat never performed before, and that had warranted a respect very few marines- very few teams- were shown. Tim lay awake, unable to sleep due to another nightmare about Somalia. When it came to sleep, he and Ziva took turns; if one awoke from nightmares, the other awoke to calm and vice versa. Now, he lay holding his wife close. "I won't let you die alone, Zi, I promise." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

It was time to open the box.

She sat on the edge of the toilet, waiting anxiously for the results. She and Tim had been trying up until Somalia, but since then... neither one had thought about it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to try now, with everything that had happened. But when she woke up the morning sick to her stomach- like she had been for the past two weeks- she figured it would be a good idea to check.

The timer buzzed, and she grabbed it, her dark eyes slowly moving down to read the results. Her stomach began to flutter as her heart dropped into her shoes simultaniously. This was it. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the bathroom and padded softly into the kitchen. Tim was checking his e-mail on his laptop, and looked up when Ziva set it on the table in front of him. She waited silently, watching for his reaction. He glanced at it, then did a double take. And then his green eyes shot from her face to her stomach and back. She nodded.

"Oh Zi!" He got up, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, letting her tears take over.

* * *

"What do we tell Gibbs? And Director Vance? I will start showing soon, and then all of Washington D.C, will know."

"We start with Gibbs, and move on from there." Tim said, leading her up the steps to the older man's house. After knocking, they headed in, making their way down the stairs. "Gibbs?"

"What are you two doing here?" The older man asked, surprised to see two of his agents in his basement. She glanced at Tim, who gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"We... we have something to tell you," Ziva started. She stopped, biting her lip.

"What is it, Ziver?" He asked, setting down his tools and going to them. Ziva stepped back, laying a hand over her abdomen.

"I... We... Tim and I..." Why was this so hard? _Because you are afraid he will react like your father._

"What Zi is trying to say, Gibbs, is..." Tim glanced at Ziva, pulling her close. "We're having a baby." The older man's eyebrows rose, and he glanced at Ziva, who nodded. A moment passed, before he chuckled.

"Well, congratulations. When are you due, Ziver?" He asked, going back to his work bench and pulling out a slip of paper. He needed to start thinking of what they would need- a crib, for one, a dresser, a changing table, rocking chair...

"Early June." She whispered. Gibbs stopped writing and nodded. He had nearly eight months to get everything built and painted- but then again, it also depended on whether they were having a boy or girl.

"Neutral colors?" He asked, his mind going through a listof things they would need before the baby arrived. Tim and Ziva shared a look.

"Um... Boss?" Tim asked, worry kicking in. "Are you okay?" Gibbs nodded.

"I'm fine." He stopped. "Have you told Vance yet?" The pair shook their heads. "You better before Ziver starts to show. Tomorrow morning, before work. And... we'll break it to the rest of the team gently." He said.

"You are not mad, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. He turned back to them.

"Why would I be mad?" She bit her lip.

"We are having a baby. It is not planned-" He set down the pencil and went to her, taking her shoulders gently.

"Ziva, the best things in life aren't planned. They're always unplanned." He glanced at Tim, gently pushing her into his arms.

* * *

"Are you scared?" She looked up, waiting for his answer. He sighed, thinking. They'd returned home after visiting Gibbs; both were still in shock that he'd taken news of Ziva's pregnancy so well- it was almost like he was the expectant father.

"A little. I don't think it's fully kicked in yet." They lay in bed, hands on her belly, talking over the biggest decision of their lives. "I think... Gibbs was probably picturing his own daughter when we told him today." She chuckled softly, nodding in agreement.

"I hope he has your eyes." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her head, pulling her close.

"I want her to have your smile." He replied. They locked eyes, before bursting into laughter. "What shall we name them?" She asked, glancing down at her stomach. He thought a moment.

"We'll think of something. Something that will be absolutely perfect." He sighed, resting his chin on her head. "_Gam ani ohev otach_."

She looked up at him. "I have not even-" He grinned, meeting her lips for a loving, tender kiss.

"I know. You don't have to."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Saissa for reviewing 15, 16 and 20; Bookloverz22 for reviewing 18; Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 19; Sazzita, earthdragon and Buckeye am I for reviewing 20. **

"You do realize this is a trap, Tony. She's practically inviting you to mess with her." Tony didn't remove his gaze from the sleeping woman at her desk. Ziva lay on a pile of paperwork, eyes closed. She and Tim had been called in at one, when Vance, Gibbs and Ducky had been called out to L.A. or wherever- so they'd bought coffee, pastries, and a copy of _What to Expect_, and in between quizzing Ziva for her citizenship test, they'd spent time discussing their plans for the baby and the various things they needed to do to get ready. Oh, and worked, of course.

When she finally woke up, she had a piece of paper stuck to her cheek and gently, Tony peeled it from her skin; she cried out, slapping her palm to her sore cheek. "I believe you call this hazing."

"We call this the Bill of Rights." He replied. Tim rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't poke the dragon, Tony. Especially the pregnant dragon." He said, watching his wife. Since telling the team and Vance about the pregnancy, Tim had kept a close eye on Ziva, promising to keep her out of any situation that got too stressful and put either her or the baby at risk.

"Are you studying to become a naturalized American citizen?" Tony asked, ignoring Tim's warning.

"I have to, if I want to become an agent." She replied. "Besides, this baby is already an American, it is only fair that I, as its mother, become a citizen as well."

"Wait a minute, who says we want her as an American?"

"Who says you have a say?" Ziva asked, glancing at her husband.

"A little thing called the Constitution." Tony replied. Tim rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. He got up, making his way to Ziva's desk.

"Really? Where?"

"It's in there, and it talks about dangeorus foreign aliens stealing our precious bodily fluids-"

"That's Dr. Stranglove." Tim replied, setting a cup of herbal tea on his wife's desk. He perched on the edge.

"Yes, but it's also the sixteenth amendent."

"'COngress shall have to power to lay and collect taxes on incomes, from whatever source derived without aportionment-'"

"What are you learning this stuff through osmosis?" Tony asked, dropping the sheet on her desk. Ziva glanced at Tim, sharing a small smile with him. They'd been studying via Scrabble games after dinner, in between work and getting ready for the baby. Not that Tony needed to know.

* * *

"We are here to sit on the baby." Leyla's eyes widened in surprise, and Tim shook his head.

"She means baby sit." Mike's daughter-in-law nodded, stepping aside. Instantly, the toddler came over to them, and Tim knelt down, scooping her up. "Why Shalom, Ameria." He said, gently shaking the child's hand. As they settled in the living room with tea, the girl climbed into Ziva's lap.

"You have very peaceful eyes, Ameria." Ziva said, tickling the baby.

"I have tried to keep that peace in her, by keeping her away from the horrors I witnessed." Leyla said, sipping her tea. "Do you two have children, Officer David, Agent McGee?" The couple shared a look, a secret smile passing between the two.

"We're expecting our first next June." Tim told her, laying a hand on Ziva's back. Leyla nodded.

"She has a look about her. A calm look. Very peaceful, but a different peace than what is reflected in Ameria's eyes. A mother's peace." Leyla told Tim. "I know because I wore that same look when I was pregnant with Ameria." She turned her gaze from Ziva and the little girl. "Do all you can to keep that peace about her, Agent McGee. Never let anyone take it away."

* * *

Ziva smoothed her white skirt, looking up at Tim. "Are you ready?" He asked, helping her into her jacket. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"To become a citizen? Aboslutely." They shared a kiss; enjoying this rare moment of time alone before the ceremony.

"Ah, well, I see you are both early." They turned, to see Ducky, Abby, Vance and Palmer waiting for them. Ziva went to each in turn, excitement in her eyes.

"Where are Gibbs and Tony? They said they would be here." Ziva said, looking around. Ducky licked his lips.

"They had something to do. They both said they would try to get here as soon as possible." She nodded.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair at Ducky's, over salad and breadsticks, wine and cider. Eventually, Tim cleared his throat, looking around at them all. Only Gibbs and Tony were missing. He pulled Ziva to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We have an announcement to make." They shared a glance, a whole conversation passing within a span of a few short minutes. "You can all stop asking whether we know the gender of the baby," He said, laying a hand on her belly. She was small, but that was expected for her first pregnancy.

"Tim..." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder, reaching down to cover his hand with hers.

"You want to tell them or should I,_ ahuvti_?" She looked up at him, a smile in her eyes.

"No, you, _motek_." Ducky chuckled at the soft Hebrew terms of endearment the pair used. Tim shook his head.

"Go on, Zi. Tell them." She turned to the others, her surrogate family, waiting to hear the news of the latest member of their growing family. She took a deep breath.

"We are having a little girl." She said, pulling Tim's arms around her.

"A daughter?"

"Make sure you both hold tight to her." Everyone turned, to see Tony and Gibbs in the doorway of the dining room, just back from whereever they had been during the ceremony. Gibbs' eyes filled with unshed tears for his own child lost. "Congrats, Ziver, Tim. And I mean it. Hold tight to her."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_Early June_

Pain like she had never known shot through every cell of her body, right down to the tiniest electron. She took a deep breath, squeezing Tim's hand as another contraction ripped through her lower body, right on the heels of the last. Labor had started early, about two that morning, and they had rushed the Bethseda, where they'd spent the entire day. Tim had called Gibbs to let him know that neither he nor Ziva would be in that day, and before they knew it, the entire team had shown up, including the Director and Fornell, of the FBI, to await the news of the latest member of NCIS's growing family.

Tim looked up; he could see Gibbs pacing outside the window; Vance had closed NCIS for the day, knowing that no one would be able to work with the baby on the way- everyone, from the janitors to the director were awaiting the news of Tim and Ziva's child, eager to see the newest edition. "I need you to push, Ziva," She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut.

"No! Do not make me, please!" Gently, Tim stroked her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"You can do it, _ahuvti_. Remember the classes? This happens all the time. Just remember, once this is over, we'll get to met our daughter." She looked up at him, searching his face.

"You promise?" He nodded.

"I will always promise." He said, kissing her forehead. She nodded, digging her nails into his skin as she pushed again.

"Do you want to see your daughter's head?" The midwife asked, holding a mirror near her legs. Both Tim and Ziva leaned over, and she choked on a sob.

"She has a beautiful head of dark hair, like yours." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I want her to have your eyes, Tim." She said, as she returned to pushing.

"Relax for a moment, Ziva, okay? Let me just remove the cord from her neck. That's a good girl, just breathe, get your bearings." Tim watched as the midwife worked, before turning to glance out the window again. Again, he saw Gibbs' silver hair pass by, and he sighed.

"He's going to wear a trench in the hallway." Tim told his wife. She took a deep breath, chuckling softly.

"If she does not come out soon, I may just shoot something." He laughed softly.

"Just as long as it's not me. I want to be able to walk her down the aisle at her wedding." She smiled at him, exhausted. Gently, he brushed a stray curl off her cheek, kissing her deeply.

"Okay, Ziva, I need you to start pushing again." She nodded, as Tim helped her sit up, perching on the edge of the bed and wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Again?" She asked, laying her head back against Tim's shoulder. The midwife nodded.

"One more strong, hard push, okay? All I need is for to give me one more big, strong push and you'll be a mommy." A moment passed, before Ziva looked at Tim.

"One more?" She asked, he nodded, mouthing it softly, excitement in his eyes. Then, he pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, and let her grip his hands. She turned back to the midwife. "Only one?" The woman nodded.

"Just one. Ready?" Ziva nodded, doing as told, digging her nails into Tim's skin. A scream escaped her throat, followed by a very audible _snap_. And suddenly, Tim and Ziva heard the most beautiful sound in the world: their daughter's screams.

She collapsed back in his arms, every part of her turned to jelly, visibly shaking as she laid her head on his shoulder, against his neck. Tim looked down at her, eyes shining with joy. In a soft, exhausted whispered, she said, "She is here, Tim." Gently, he reached up, brushing a finger against her cheek. He winced, hissing in pain, that caught her attention, even as he whispered,

"I'm so proud of you, Zi. You did it."

She took his hand, and he winced again. "Oh Tim, I... I think I broke your hand. I am so sorry..." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does-"

"No it doesn't, Zi. What matters is that she's here. And she's ours." He kissed her forehead, turning back in time to see the midwife wrap the baby in a pink blanket and hold her out.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. McGee. You have a healthy baby girl. Six pounds, eight ounces." Gently, she lay the baby in Ziva's arms, and the former Israeli choked on a sob.

"Tim, she has your beautiful green eyes." He kissed Ziva softly, as a nurse came to examine his hand.

"You have quite a grip, Mrs. McGee." The nurse said, as she worked on Tim's hand.

"I do not know my own strength, sometimes." Ziva whispered, tearing her gaze away from their daughter. "I am sorry, Tim." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Ziva." He whispered, never taking his eyes off the baby in his wife's arms. An orderly poked her head in.

"Are you ready for visitors? You have several people out in the hall who are very anxious to see you." Tim and Ziva shared a look, before nodding. And slowly, the team filed in, gathering around the bed to see the newest member of NCIS. Tony was the first to speak.

"She's so wrinkly!" Both Tim and Ziva glared daggers at him. "But cute!" He amended as Gibbs slapped him. "Hey!" Ducky took a seat on a stool, moving to examine the baby.

"She is beautiful, Timothy, Ziva. You two have created a beautiful child, who is going to be very loved- by everyone here. Congratulations." And he held something out. Tim took it, examining it.

"What is it, Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"A medallion of Saint Christopher. Patron saint of travelers. To remind her, that no matter where she goes, she will never be lost, and her home will always be a place that she can return to. Children in my family always recieved a Saint Christopher medallion upon their birth; it was a way to let them know that though they may be far from home, the ones they love will always welcome them home, no matter where they go or what they have done. As the newest member of our family, it is only right that your little one recieve one upon her birth." Ziva's eyes welled with tears.

"_Toda_, Ducky." He kissed her cheek in return.

The team leader hadn't said a word since entering the room, he'd stood in the back, near the door, watching as everyone fawned over the newest member of Tim and Ziva's family, no doubt reflecting on his own daughter. Now, though, he stepped forward, clearing his throat softly. Everyone except Tim and Ziva turned to him; they were focused on their daughter, and only looked up when he spoke. Leaning close to see the baby, he patted first Tim's head and then Ziva's. "You did good, Ziver. You too, Tim. You both did real good." Then, he did something unexpected.

He kissed both Tim and Ziva on the forehead.

Everyone was stunned at the sudden display of emotion from the hardened Marine. All except the baby, who whimpered. After a moment, Gibbs held his arms out. "May I, Ziver?" He asked, and gently, Ziva laid the baby in his arms. He cradled the child, memories of Kelly flashing through his head. As he studied the baby cradled in his arms, he whispered, "You are one very lucky girl. Your_ Ima_ and _Abba_ fought to have you, from the moment they met. Time and distance kept them apart, but they found each other again, because they were meant to be. You were meant to be. Don't ever think you weren't. Don't ever think you aren't loved; you have a whole family here who will fight and die for you, little girl. Remember that." A moment passed, before he turned to her parents, asking, "What's her name?" Ziva spoke up.

"Adina. It is Hebrew for delicate or gentle."

"Adina." Gibbs whispered, turning back to the baby. Tim softly cleared his throat, and added,

"Adina Kelly." Everyone turned to look at Gibbs, waiting for his reaction. He didn't look back at his agents, instead, he leaned close to the baby and whispered,

"Welcome to the world, little delicate warrior."


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: So, I was _going_ to end it at 22, with Adina's birth, because it's the _prequel_ to_ The Way You Make Me Feel and A Small Distraction_, but for some reason, my muse won't let me. Guess she wants me to keep running with it. **

"She is absolutely beautiful, just like her _Ima_." Ziva looked up from the rocking chair, to see Tim leaning in the doorway, watching his girls. All the furniture in the nursery- from the crib to the dresser, to the changing table, to the hope chest, to the rocking chair Ziva was in- had been handmade by Gibbs. He'd whittled roses and lilies into wood that had then been painted red, pink and white; everything was beautifully designed and lovingly created for the infant girl that had captured the hearts of everyone at NCIS. Even FBI Agent Fornell- the hardass jackass that shared an ex-wife with Gibbs and usually did all he could to catch one of Gibbs' team for murder or something equally as bad- had fallen for the dark-haired baby girl.

The baby continued to nurse at her mother's breast, unaware that she was the object of so much love. A moment passed, before Tim pushed away from the doorway and went to the rocking chair, perching on the window ledge. Ziva reached out, taking his hand. Their fingers played together before threading, and she grinned at him. "Can we have another, _motek_?" She asked, kissing his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Adi's barely six months old, Zi. Let's wait until she gets a little older before we have anymore." She pouted, and to make up for turning her down, he kissed her quikcly on the lips.

"You promise, Timothy?" She asked, reaching up to cradle his face. He nudged his nose against hers.

"Always, Ziva." When the baby finished nursing, Tim took her, holding her gently against his shoulder and rubbing her back. Ziva quickly buttoned her blouse, watching her husband with their daughter. "You are the most beautiful baby in the entire world,_ Katan_, you know that? I've seen several babies, but none as beautiful as you." He gently kissed her head. "None have such peaceful eyes- and believe me,_ Ima _and I are going to do all we can to make sure that peace _stays_ in those beautiful eyes. We're going to do everything possible to keep you from seeing the horrors we've witnessed. That's a promise."

"Now that Adi's fed, how about we have dinner?" Ziva asked, standing and going to her husband.

"It's already made, Zi. Left it in the oven, warming. Go on; I'll be right there. Let me just put her to bed." With a kiss, Ziva headed into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Tim laid his daughter in the crib that Gibbs had made for them. As he gently laid a blanket over her, he stared into her eyes, reaching up to gently trace her tiny features. "You've given _Ima_ and I the most precious gift in the world, Adina. You know that? You've given us a family; a chance to become more and give more than either_ Ima_ or I ever have before. We were each broken- in separate ways, but still- we were both broken, and when we found each other, that repaired us... but not like this. Nowhere near what you've done by coming into our lives. You've fixed both_ Ima_ and I, in more ways than one- ways I can't even think of now. And I promise, I will do _everything_ in my power to protect you. You're my baby girl. You, and your _Ima_, are the best thing to ever happen to me. _Ani ohev otach_, Adina. I love you so much."

In the kitchen, Ziva had been removing the lasagna from the oven, when Tim's voice on the baby monitor had stopped her. Once she'd closed the oven, she stood listening to her husband's soft voice. Tears came to her eyes, and as she turned to see him enter the kitchen, he knew that she'd heard. Choking on a sob, she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "_Ani ohevet otcha_, Tim."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her close as he whispered it back.

* * *

Tim pulled her close. "Zi, we have a six-month-old daughter at home. It's her first Christmas and Hannakah. Come back to me. Come back to us. To_ her_." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"I will, Tim. I promise you, I will." Tim watched his wife rush off to join Gibbs in getting Emma and bringing her back to NCIS. He said a silent prayer before returning to his desk and turning to the candid family photograph Sarah had taken at dinner the week before- him, Ziva, and Adina, dressed in a red and white dress with snowflakes on it and a red headband in her dark curls. Tony saw the fear flash in Tim's green eyes, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay, McGee."

* * *

She had promised Tim that she would return to him and Adi. She had always kept her promises, and she wasn't going to start breaking them now. Especially when her daughter had just started to giggle and play with her toes, and discover her personality... she had to be there to hear her first word, to hold her tiny hands as she walked on shaky, wobbly legs to Tim...

* * *

Tim had gone home and relieved the nanny, instead, bringing Adi to NCIS, where the six-month-old was enjoying all the attention. He sat at his desk, holding Adi in his lap when the elevator opened. Tony watched as the child reached for her father's nose; Tim didn't notice the two people enter the bullpen until Gibbs cleared his throat. When Tim looked up, it was to Ziva standing in front of his desk. He gave her a smile, and gently turned Adi. The baby babbled something unintelligible, and reached out for Ziva, who took her, kissing her quickly on the lips in an exaggerated kiss. The little girl giggled, reaching for her mother's nose.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I've decided that this is the last chapter of _this_ story. I've got a sequel in mind that will follow this universe, and address everything from S9 to Ziva's (Cote's) leaving in the beginning of S11, in its own way, if any of you are interested.**

**Thanks to Saissa and DS2010 for reviewing 22 and Fried-Chicken-Nisha for reviewing 23.**

Tony looked up, hearing a very familiar voice. He looked around, but found no one but Gibbs at his desk. He returned to work, and again, heard the voice. Only this time, when he looked around, it was to the sight of an adorable just-turned-a-year-old little girl with dark curls and her father's emerald eyes that had only darkened since her birth. She was standing behind her mother, who was dressed in a nice black dress, her hair pulled back in a smooth French braid, away from her dark eyes. Slowly, the woman knelt down, whispering to the child,

"Go to Tony _Dohd_. Go on,_ Katan_." She pressed a kiss to the child's cheek, and gently pushed the child forward. Quickly, Tony came around his desk, kneeling down as the child stumbled into his arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and gently, he kissed her cheek.

"_Shalom_, Adi-girl." He said, scooping the child into his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girl's father wrap his arm around his wife, kissing her cheek gently. He stood her on his desk, holding her hands so she wouldn't fall, and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful." He said, referring to the black dress with the white bow she wore.

"Stop playing around, DiNozzo, we have a funeral to-" But Gibbs stopped, at the sight of Adina balanced on the desk, holding tight to Tony's hands. He instantly relaxed, going to the child and scooping her up.

"What are you doing here, little warrior?" He asked, tapping her nose gently. The girl giggled, pressing a sloppy kiss to Gibbs' cheek before reaching for Tony and doing the same.

"Well, shall we?" Ziva asked, as Tim took her hand.

* * *

Arlington Cemetery was absolutely beautiful; the rows of white stones gleamed in the sun. Gathered around the flag-draped coffin, Tim and Ziva stood together with Tony, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs and Leyla, Franks' daughter-in-law. Her four-year-old daughter, Amira stood at her mother's side, watching the soldiers as they performed the gun salute. Tim covered Adina's ears, whispering softly to distract the little girl and keep her calm. When the salute was over, the marines removed the flag from the coffin- revealing Gibbs' beautiful handiwork. Much like the things in Adi's nursery, Gibbs had built Franks' coffin, creating a beautiful combination of honor, valor and love.

Once the flag was folded, the others watched as Gibbs knelt down, presenting the folded flag to little Amira. The child took it, before glancing back at the other adults. Then, she wrapped her arms around Gibbs, who kissed her forehead.

* * *

The small group returned to Gibbs' house, where the adults sat talking over coffee and tea; Amira, however, sat on the sofa next to Ziva, watching as Adi played with her mother's necklace. A moment passed, before the child said,

"She has peaceful eyes."

All conversation stopped. The adults turned to look at the child, who looked around, wondering what she said to provoke all the staring. "What did you say, Amira?" Ziva asked, shifting Adi on her lap. The child swallowed, afraid she'd angered the former Israeli. But Ziva's tone was gentle, a mother's tone, curious and comforting; it gave Amira the strength to repeat it.

"I... I said... she has peaceful eyes." The child stammered. "Adina."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other; sure, they had seen the peace reflected in their daughter's eyes, they'd done all they could to keep that peace within their daughter's eyes, but never once, did they think someone else would notice it. A moment passed, before Tim said,

"We are doing all that we can to make sure that peace stays in Adi's eyes. Besides her _Ima_ and I, you're the first to notice, Amira." Ziva cocked her head, studying the older girl. In that same calculating manner she used to diffuse bombs, she asked,

"How did you know that there is peace in Adina's eyes, Amira?" The child fidgeted under Ziva's intense gaze. She glanced at her mother, who nodded. Turning back to the McGees, she said,

"Because my eyes are peaceful."

* * *

Ziva pulled the blankets back, climbing into bed. Tim shut the light off in the hall and turned the monitor on on the nightstand, patting Jethro on the head before joining his wife. Ziva had propped herself on her elbow, drinking in every movement her husband made. With a wicked grin, she reached out, playing with the end of his shirt. "You are amazing, you know that? And you are all mine."

Tim chuckled, meeting her in a deep kiss. She pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, even as Tim grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands slid around her waist. Catching their breath, she nudged her nose against his, stealing chaste kisses every so often. Eventually, he asked, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

She giggled softly, cradling his face in her hands. "I am the lucky one, Tim." She searched his gaze, and finding what she wanted, gave him a soft smile. "You gave me your heart, and therefore, gave me a life, and a child." She kissed him softly. "You gave me Adina."

"Zi-" She laid a finger on his lips. Gently, he formed a kiss around her soft skin, and she grinned.

"You gave me a home, Tim." As she leaned down to kiss him again, she whispered softly against his lips, "When I am with you, I am home."


End file.
